


Stardust with Feelings

by RoseIsRelatable



Series: Kittenfisher/Stardust AU [2]
Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Dating, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Gay, Humor, M/M, Online Dating, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseIsRelatable/pseuds/RoseIsRelatable
Summary: Kim Geonhak is a personal trainer. He's big, scary, and likes Hello Kitty. A hopeless romantic, Geonhak is searching for his other half. His reason to breathe. His dream boy.Of course that dream boy justhadto be the twin brother of the office manager at work.This story begins right after Kittenfisher chapter 6, An Even Split.
Relationships: Kang Hyungu | Kanghyun/Lee Keonhee, Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong, Lee Giwook | Cya/Son Dongmyeong
Series: Kittenfisher/Stardust AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923781
Comments: 124
Kudos: 159





	1. The Walk of Shame

Awkward, yet satisfied. That was a feeling Geonhak was used to. He slipped his shoes on next to Dongmyeong’s door and waited for the younger man to bid him farewell. All he got was a smirk and a raised eyebrow. “What?” Dongmyeong scoffed. “You want me to kiss you goodbye? Get going. I’ve got stuff I want to do today. Go.” Geonhak would never admit it to the fiery redhead, but a kiss would have been nice.

Geonhak dropped into the driver’s seat of his car and started the engine. It caught and purred, and he pulled away from the curb outside Dongmyeong’s apartment building, headed off towards his own. Geonhak’s finger jabbed the power button on the car’s radio just in time to catch Stray Kids chatting on some morning K-pop radio program. He only half-listened as he drove, thinking about his roommate. Seoho had been gone the night before, out working, but Geonhak knew his absence wouldn’t be lost on the taxi driver. A walk of shame after a one-night stand was easy for Geonhak to deal with. But a walk of Seoho making fun of him? That was going to take some effort to tolerate.

Geonhak parked in the ramp outside the enormous apartment building and shut the car off. Seoho’s blue Hyundai was in its usual place in the parking ramp, but that didn’t necessarily mean he hadn’t gone out on a walk or something. Geonhak locked his car and headed for the door. He always parked on the third level of the ramp so that he wouldn’t have to climb the stairs. Lazy? Maybe a little. As a personal trainer, most of his life was devoted to working out. He could afford to be a little lazy sometimes.

The building was a new construction, all pure white modern concrete in a stucco pattern on the outside, with light taupe walls in the hallways inside. Geonhak made his way to the apartment he shared with Seoho and pulled his keys out of his pocket by the lanyard necklace they were attached to, his fingers wrapped around a silky material printed with Hello Kitty faces. Seoho had given it to him as a joke on his birthday. The joke was on him; Geonhak liked Hello Kitty.

The smell of lemon assaulted him as he entered the apartment. “Are you cleaning?” Geonhak asked the empty room as he toed his shoes off on the rug by the door. He picked them up and set them on the rack.

“How’d you know?” Seoho’s melodic voice carried from the bathroom down the hall.

“Because it smells like a lemon’s anus in here.” Geonhak plugged in the blender and set about making himself a green smoothie. “Did you clean your bedroom, too?”

“I did,” Seoho said, approaching from behind. “Who did you fuck last night, Caveman?”

“Dongmyeong,” Geonhak sighed. He dropped several chunks of ice into the blender. 

“God,  _ seriously?” _ Seoho cried as Geonhak added ingredients. “You guys work together.”

“I know,” Geonhak mumbled. He hesitated before peeling a banana and slicing it in half, dropping both halves into the blender.

“You’re going to see him at work tomorrow,” Seoho continued.

“I know,” Geonhak repeated, louder this time. 

“Won’t that be awkward? I mean, now that you’ve seen each other naked-”

“Seoho!” Geonhak wailed. 

“Seoho what?”

Geonhak sighed. “Seoho-hyung. It won’t be awkward. It was a one-time thing. We both understand that. We agreed on that. Besides, I saw him naked before last night.” He pulsed the blender, crushing up the ice in the bottom.

“Well, yeah,” Seoho said, hopping up to sit on the counter. “You saw him naked,  _ online.  _ As far as that goes, I thought your favorite camboy was Ravn.”

“Ravn’s barely online anymore,” Geonhak said as he poured his smoothie into a glass. “I don’t think I’ve seen him broadcast, or even work one-on-one calls in a couple of weeks. Dongmyeong paid me half of what he got when we were streaming last night. I’d say that’s a benefit. And he let me keep my dignity. He used my internet name and I kept my face covered. It was fun. We had a good time. Plus, he makes a damn good breakfast.”

“Do you like him?” Seoho teased. Geonhak glared at him over his glass of green sludge. “Oh, come on. I’m your best friend! Tell me!”

“I don’t like him,” Geonhak replied after he swallowed a mouthful of his smoothie. It was more bitter than he wanted. He should have added more almond milk, but it would have to do. “Not romantically, anyway. He’s a good friend, and the sex was-” Geonhak paused. “I’m not tellng you about the sex I had last night.”

“And I appreciate that.” Seoho hopped off the kitchen counter. “If you need me, I’m playing Dravenia.”

“Right."

Geonhak flopped onto the plush brown sofa in the living room. It was technically Seoho’s, but they both lived there and Geonhak had done most of the work of getting it through the door. He took out his phone and opened Tinder. He was looking for love, but finding a boyfriend was mentally and emotionally exhausting. Tinder was the easiest, least taxing way to do it, even though most of the men he found were just looking for a quick fuck.

Geonhak was picky. He swiped left a lot. Yonghoon, a handsome bisexual robotics major at SNU? Stunning  _ and  _ smart. Right-swipe. Jungmin, his 30-year-old  _ married-with-kids  _ client from the fitness center? God, no. How embarrassing.  _ Hard  _ left-swipe. He carried on like this for a few minutes, answered a couple of messages, and got all flustered when Yonghoon matched with him. Geonhak, despite his imposing size, was shy. He’d let Yonghoon start the conversation, just like he did with all the other boys. Youngjo hadn’t been active in over a week. That was Ravn’s real name. They’d matched with each other and talked for a while, and then Youngjo just disappeared on him. Maybe he found someone. Good for him if he did.

There were always random Western guys trying to hook up while on vacation in Seoul. Geonhak swiped right on a few of them. He was a romantic, but he’d settle for getting off once or twice if that was all he could have. Still, Geonhak was in the market for a boyfriend. He wanted to keep looking. He checked his own profile instead, looking for anything he could improve.

**Geonhak, 23**

**Seoul, South Korea**

**Fully-employed personal trainer, pretty impressive cook, hopeless romantic. Gay. Not as scary as I look. The perfect guy to take home to Eomma and Appa, or sneak in through the bedroom window at midnight. ;)**

Geonhak’s photos included a nice-looking selca, a picture in the mirror at work, and a photo with Seoho and Dongmyeong at a bulgogi restaurant. It showed that he was handsome, hard-working, and playful, all in one package. So… why was he still single?


	2. Daegu to Seoul

Dongju never left anything in his dorm during school breaks. Every last pencil was packed away in his backpack. Each article of clothing, right down to the one orphaned sock was stuffed into his luggage. The orphaned sock bothered him, however, and he went in search of its mate. His roommate sauntered in while Dongju’s head was tucked beneath the bottom bunk bed, sniffing out the missing sock. “Dongju,” the older boy said, startling Dongju into knocking his head against the bed frame.

“Ah-yah!” Dongju bellowed as his skull made contact with the cheap metal frame. The  _ clank  _ of the impact seemed to echo around his brain.

“Sorry,” Jaemin said with a chuckle. “What are you doing?”

“I’m missing a sock,” Dongju said as he rose up, sitting on his heels on the floor. He stared up at his roommate. “What are you doing, hyung? I thought you left already.”

“No,” Jaemin sighed. “I threw everything in my dad’s car when he arrived to pick me up. And… then I went to get my academic report for the past semester.” He held up a large gray envelope. “Now I’m kind of hiding. It’s not good.”

“Shit,” Dongju muttered. “Is it, like, bad enough that your parents will stop paying your tuition?”

“I hope not?” Jaemin leaned against the desk opposite the bunks and folded his arms across his chest. “I don’t want to go into the family business. That’s my hyung’s job. And my noona is getting married in a month. I'm maknae. Isn’t it my job to carve my own path?” Dongju shrugged and tucked his head back under the bunks. “Where are you going for break?”

“Seoul,” Dongju replied. He flattened out onto his belly and thrust his arm under the bed as far as he could, fingers brushing soft fabric. He almost got a grip on it. “My twin brother has an apartment there. I’m going to stay with him for a while, maybe pick up a temporary job, and explore the capital.” He wiggled his fingers. Almost.  _ Almost. _

“Oh, that’s right!” Jaemin exclaimed. “You’re a twin! I always forget. I guess because I’m so used to that trope of twins being unable to function without each other.” The older boy laughed quietly. “Bet you guys drive each other nuts when you’re together.”

“We don’t try to,” Dongju said, finally pinching the sock between his index and middle fingers and slowly pulling it towards himself. He wrapped his hand around it when he got it close enough and shinnied away from the bed on his stomach, flipping over onto his back when his arm was free. “It just happens.” Dongju tucked his knees into his chest and rocked back to a seated position. “Got my sock!”

“Well, I told my dad I wanted to say goodbye to my roommate,” Jaemin said. “So… I guess if you’re all done packing…”

“I hope you’ll be back next semester.” Dongju was only partially joking. He didn’t  _ really  _ think Jaemin’s parents would stop paying his tuition. At the same time, it was a real possibility. “I have to get to the station. I’m riding to Suwon first, to visit my parents. I’ll probably spend the night there and head for Seoul in the morning.”

“Man, have fun in the  _ real  _ big city.” Jaemin pushed off of the desk and opened the dorm room door, holding it for Dongju to drag his backpack and luggage through. “Wish me luck with my folks?”

“Good luck,” Dongju said genuinely. “I know it’ll all be okay. And, hey, at least you get to see your girlfriend again!”

Jaemin smiled and nodded, taking off down the hall in the opposite direction of Dongju. His dad must have been waiting outside the back door. Dongju would take a bus from the main entrance of the boys’ dorm to the train station, ride the train for nearly three hours, and get off in Suwon. He dragged his rolling case down the hall, let it thump down the stairs behind him, and, seeing the bus already loading up with boys, scampered out the front door and into line behind a few of his hoobaes. 

When the bus door swung shut behind him, Dongju wandered down the aisle, looking for a place to sit. There were no empty seats, and he wasn’t about to use his seniority as a second-year student to force a younger boy to give up a spot to him. He stood, holding onto a circular handle that dangled down, the bottom of it just hitting him at eye-level. He kept quiet and pulled his luggage close against his legs, not because he was afraid of anyone stealing from him, but because it was polite.

The train station bustled with activity, mostly university students going home for break. Dongju took one last look around the Daegu train station, recognizing more than a few of his Keimyung University peers, and stepped onto the train.

* * *

Dongju expected a warm welcome from his parents. He did not expect his mother to cry tears of joy when she saw him. She pulled him close, wrapping her arms around his waist. Dongju and his brother had grown taller than their mother shortly after puberty, and he hugged her shoulders and affectionately rested his chin atop her head. “Hi, Mom,” Dongju said with a smile, tightening his grip. He’d underestimated how much he would miss his parents during school.

“Hi, my baby,” his mother cooed. “I’m so glad you made it home safely.” She pulled back and gave him a quick once-over. “They don’t feed you at that university, do they? Get in the car.”

Dongju tossed his backpack and suitcase in the trunk before hopping into the backseat of his parents’ vehicle. “Dongju-yah,” his father said from the driver’s seat. “Welcome home.”

“Thanks, Dad.” The twins’ father had been affectionate and attentive when they were little but became stoic as they grew, eventually treating them like adults when they were just barely teens. It was pretty standard practice for a father, as far as Dongju understood. He was certain his mother would treat them like babies for her entire life. 

He sat across from his parents at dinner, passively allowing his mother to pile more and more food into his bowl. Why complain when everything she cooked was delicious? Dongju stuffed a heaping spoonful of rice into his mouth as his mother talked. “Now, when you see that brother of yours, tell him to take a break,” she said. “I know he’s been working himself ragged. I love you to death, my baby, but I want to see  _ both  _ of my babies, and Dongmyeong-ah never comes around. He calls us every week and he just sounds exhausted. Have more soup. Have a lot of meat, Dongju-yah, you’re just a wisp. And they need to hire someone else to work in that office because your brother has no time for anything except his job. I want him to go to college but he’d never get his schoolwork done. Eat more samgyeopsal, baby.”

“Mhmm,” Dongju mumbled through a mouthful of his mother’s home cooking. 

“You both know you’ll always have a room here,” his mother went on. “I don’t understand why he can’t take a weekend to come and visit. Tell your brother to come and visit. We’re not getting any younger, you know. Neither are your grandparents. You and Dongmyeong-ah need to visit your grandparents. Keep eating.”

“Mmm,” Dongju hummed, nodding. 

“He’d better take time off for Chuseok.” She ladled more soup into Dongju’s bowl. He was beginning to feel full. “And Christmas. It would be nice to have you two together for your birthday. And I’d love to do a family photo during Seollal.”

“I’ll talk to him,” Dongju promised after swallowing his mouthful of food. “Mom, I’m full. Can I get ready for bed?”

His mother paused, placing the ladle back into the soup. “Sure,” she said. “You’re sure you’re full? Because you can have more.”

“I’m sure,” Dongju laughed. “Mom, I’ll go brush my teeth and get in bed now. I’m tired from packing and traveling. I bumped my head trying to get a sock out from under my bunk a few hours ago. I’ve had a long day.”

“Go to bed. I’ll give you food to take to Myeong-ah before we send you off tomorrow.”

* * *

Dongju kissed his mother on the cheek and nodded at his father. “Be careful,” his mother warned. “Are you sure you have everything? Do you have your key for Dongmyeong’s apartment?”

“Yes, Mom,” Dongju sighed. “I have my key. I have all my stuff. I have the cookies and the kimchi jjigae and the snacks. I have the fresh fruit and the cereal. I know how to get to Dongmyeong’s apartment building and I know which floor and apartment number to go to. I’ll be fine. I need to catch my bus.”

“Love you.”

“I love you, Mom.” Dongju turned around and boarded the bus to Seoul. 

The ride wouldn’t be nearly as long as his train from Daegu to Suwon. Suwon to Seoul would take just over an hour, and then he would hop city public transportation until he was close to Dongmyeong’s place. The subway would be acceptable, but the city bus let off much closer to his brother’s apartment. He hadn’t seen Dongmyeong in a few months and was excited to spend some time with his only brother, even if he knew they’d argue and irritate each other.

When Dongju finally arrived at Dongmyeong’s apartment, he slipped his shoes off at the door and left his rolling case near them, padding into the kitchen to put the kimchi jjigae into the fridge. He set the other reusable bags full of food on the counter before returning to the living room to drop his backpack next to the sofa. Grabbing the handle of his rolling case, he headed for Dongmyeong’s bedroom. That was the main pitfall of staying with his brother: neither of them would have any privacy because it was a one-bedroom apartment. 

He pulled the top drawer of Dongmyeong’s dresser open. Everything had been pushed to one side, giving him half of the drawer for his things. Each drawer was the same way. Dongmyeong had moved all of his clothes to the left, making space for his brother. As much as they fought, it was the little things like this that assured Dongju that his twin loved him. Once he was satisfied with his unpacking, the rolling case tucked beneath Dongmyeong’s bed, Dongju made his way back to the living room to flop down on the sofa and watch TV.


	3. Familiar Face

Geonhak glared daggers at his phone screen. Yet another spambot for a porn website, posing as a real guy to get his attention. He blocked the account from sending him any more messages. Seoho stretched out beside him on the sofa, laying his head in Geonhak’s lap. He reached up to boop Geonhak on the nose a few times. “Somebody’s having a hard time with Tinder,” he teased through pouty lips. “Are the other boys being dicks?”

“No,” Geonhak sighed. “They’re too busy not actually existing. I’m sick of being preyed upon by scammers. Hyung, dating isn’t supposed to be this difficult.”

“And yet, here you sit,” Seoho said wistfully. “Denied. Dejected. All alone with your irritating roommate. Who, by the way, has delicious hummus chips. They’re made of rice and chickpeas.” He held one of the pale, rosemary-smelling snacks up to Geonhak’s lips. “You want a chip?”

Geonhak took it between his teeth and tossed his head back, dropping the entire chip into his mouth. He wrinkled his nose. “Too salty,” he complained. “You know I don’t do salty snacks.”

Seoho sat up. “You don’t do salty snacks. You don’t drink coffee or alcohol. You don’t eat sweets. It’s no wonder you’re such a sad sack all the time, Geonhak-ah. You’re barely living.” He sealed his bag of chips and stood up, tossing it on the western-style dining table in the alcove by the kitchen. “Sorry to leave in your hour of Tinder-induced depression, but I’m heading out for work.”

“Fine,” Geonhak said. “Drive carefully.”

“I will,” Seoho cooed, crawling across the sofa cushions to mess up Geonhak’s hair. “Don’t you worry about me.” He landed a tiny peck on Geonhak’s cheek, making the personal trainer recoil in disgust. “Does that help?”

“Jesus, no!” Geonhak cried. “Go get in your damn taxi before I throw you into it!”

“All right, we’re touchy.” Seoho scrambled off the sofa and out of Geonhak’s reach before Geonhak could swipe at him. “Love you, best friend! I’ll see you in the morning!”

Geonhak’s mood settled as Seoho bounded out the apartment door. He picked his feet up off the floor, curling his legs to the side as he went back to checking out guys on Tinder. This Hwanwoong had a pretty face and a nice jawline. Geonhak tapped to view his profile.

**Hwanwoong, 22**

**Seoul, South Korea**

**Tiny guy, big “personality,” if you catch my drift.**

That was all it said. Geonhak swiped right purely because Hwanwoong gave him a chuckle. A message notification popped up and Geonhak sighed, suddenly feeling melancholy again. If it was another spambot, may God have mercy on the programmer’s soul. He tapped on it. It was one of the white guys he’d matched with a few days before. Geonhak didn’t know much English, but he tried his hardest to understand English messages. Not that this one was terribly difficult.

**_Travis: Hey, sexy! Nudes?_ **

Ah, great. Another one of those requests. When a man didn’t even  _ try  _ to get to know him before asking to see his cock, Geonhak’s favorite way to respond was to copy and paste the contents of a very specific note in his phone, send it to the offending man, and proceed to ignore him forever. That note, of course, contained an old Korean folk tale about a farting contest in its entirety. Geonhak gleefully sent the fart story to Travis and closed his message inbox.

Back to swiping. It felt like a chore at this point. Though he had to admit that Tinder was an interesting beast. It made Seoul feel a lot smaller than it actually was. Every once in a while, he’d run into a guy he knew from the app, make awkward eye contact, and turn away. Or, in Yonghoon’s case, set him up with a gym membership. Geonhak thought that was odd. He was certain there was a gym on SNU’s campus for the students to use. Maybe Yonghoon just liked him. He certainly was a huge flirt whenever they ran into each other.

Geonhak came across a boy named Keonhee. Keonhee would have to get a right-swipe, despite sharing a name with Geonhak’s little brother. The guy looked like a bundle of fun. As a bonus, he said he worked at the spa next door. That would make it easy to spend time together pretty frequently. 

The next boy in line, Dongju, was one Geonhak hadn’t seen before, though he had a familiar face. His bio said he was in Seoul, but that he was a student at Keimyung in Daegu. He was the cutest human being Geonhak had ever laid eyes on. Big, shimmering inky-colored eyes twinkled above Dongju’s cute, dimpled cheeks. His smile was cute. His short-yet-shaggy brown hair was cute. He looked like someone Geonhak needed to pull in close and snuggle. His face definitely reminded him of someone, but that was a non-issue at the moment.

**Dongju, 20**

**Seoul, South Korea**

**Multimedia production undergrad at Keimyung Daehakyo. Just hanging out with my big brother in the capital during break, looking for whatever I can get. Swipe right and see what happens. (Maybe magic? Maybe nothing? Life is short. Better do what I tell you.)**

Dongju included a photo probably taken by his roommate at the university. He was on his back in what looked like a top bunk bed, eyes glued to a laptop screen and middle finger held high. Geonhak had never swiped right so fast before.

It took a few days for Geonhak to hear anything on the Dongju front. He was doing Dongmyeong’s job while the office manager took his lunch break with his twin brother, when his phone chimed and vibrated on the desk. Geonhak picked it up and checked the notification, feeling giddy when he saw that he and Dongju had matched. Seconds later, he had a message.

**_Dongju: My brother told me not to talk to you, but I’m a rebel. Hi._ **

Geonhak smiled to himself as he typed out a response.

_ Me: Your brother may not like me, but I’m a hit with parents. _

**_Dongju: Buy me dinner a few dozen times and then we can talk about meeting the parents._ **

Geonhak grinned, face flushed pink. What a cheeky little brat. 

_ Me: Consider it done. _

* * *

Geonhak chatted with Dongju on and off all day. He always thought he was resistant to cocky smirks and pretty eyes. Clearly, that wasn’t true. He thought it would be foolish of him to sit on his hands with Dongju, waiting for the younger man to make a move. Before cooking up dinner that night, Geonhak tentatively pressed Dongju for his plans for the next day. Sundays were always the best for Geonhak because the fitness center was closed. He offered to buy Dongju lunch after the cashier’s shift ended at noon, then dug two packs of ramyeon out of the cupboard and started on dinner for himself and Seoho.

Part of Geonhak wanted to tell Seoho to fend for himself, like the adult he was. A much bigger, louder part insisted that he should cook for Seoho, because he didn’t trust the distractible squirrel in the kitchen, using knives and a hot gas range. He knew Seoho would argue his competence if he ever brought up the subject, but Geonhak worried about what would happen to his friend if he wasn’t around. Which would happen first; a severed finger or a kitchen fire?

“How goes the hunt, Hakie?” Seoho asked, following his nose into the kitchen. He drew close to Geonhak and hovered over the trainer’s shoulder, sniffing the air. “Have you bagged a buck yet?”

“Hyung,” Geonhak let out an exasperated sigh, “shut up or I’m not feeding you.”

“Hey!” Seoho complained. “Don’t forget, I was your direct superior in the army. You used to answer to me.”

“That was then, Sangdeungbyeong.”

“I think I got you out of trouble more times than either of us can count, Ildeungbyeong.” Seoho bumped his hip against Geonhak’s butt. “I just want to know how you’re doing. You’re my best friend.”

“I’ll tell you about it after I hear back from him,” Geonhak promised.

“Wait, there’s a buck?” Seoho blurted, latching onto Geonhak’s waist. He let go before Geonhak could scold him about how dangerous it was to backhug him against a hot stove. “What’s his name? What does he do? How old is he? Tell me all about him!”

“I asked him for a date tomorrow afternoon,” Geonhak said. “If he says yes, then I’ll tell you all about him. If not, we pretend like this whole conversation never happened. Do you want to just eat this straight out of the pot tonight?”

“I’m fine with that.”

Geonhak unlocked his phone as he and Seoho took turns dipping their chopsticks into the pot and pulling up spicy noodles. He had a new message from Dongju. The student was confirming their date the next day. Geonhak choked on his noodles. “Don’t die, pabo!” Seoho huffed, pounding on Geonhak’s back. 

“I’m fine,” Geonhak gasped when he stopped coughing. “Totally fine. He said yes. I’m taking him to that café in Hongdae.”

“The one that Ravn guy works at?” Seoho asked. Geonhak nodded and turned his screen for Seoho to see, showing Dongju’s profile. “Oh, he’s cute. Looks a little like Dongmyeong.”

“He doesn’t look like Dongmyeong,” Geonhak scoffed. He squinted at the screen. “Does he?”

“Regardless, he’s cute and I’m happy for you.” Seoho clapped Geonhak on the back. 

“Me too.”


	4. First Dates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To my favorite Geonhak's hands enthusiast, Robin.

Dongju entered the hip café a little shyly, nodding in silence at the guitarist by the garage door entrance. The guitarist gave him a small smile and a nod as he pulled his glossy acoustic guitar out of its gig bag and started tuning. “You can come in all the way,” he said. “Nobody bites here.”

“Don’t lie, Sungwoo,” said a dark-haired man as he looped around the counter and set an iced Americano on the low table next to where the guitarist was setting up. “I bite a little.”

The guitarist, or Sungwoo, snorted. “You? You’re the most harmless one of all, Art School.”

“Okay, I don’t bite,” the man said. “I might consider hitting people with their own guitars though.”

“Please, don’t. She was expensive.”

“Can I get you something?” the dark-haired barista asked Dongju. “You look like you’re looking for somebody.”

“I’m waiting for my date,” Dongju muttered.

“I’ll grab you some water while you wait,” the barista said. “What’s your date look like?” he called over his shoulder as he stepped behind the counter again.

“Uh, tall,” Dongju said, moving deeper into the café. “He’s blond, I guess. Really narrow eyes and pretty lips. His name is Geonhak.”

“Oh!” the barista exclaimed. He stuck a lemon wedge to the edge of the water glass and handed it over to Dongju. “Kim Geonhak? I know him. He’s a great guy. I’m Kim Youngjo. No relation.”

“Son Dongju,” Dongju said. “Nice to meet you.”

“Turn around.” A grin crossed Youngjo’s face. “I think I see the man you’re looking for.”

Dongju spun around and nearly dropped his water. Geonhak was so much more attractive than his photos betrayed. So striking. “G-geonhak-ssi?” he stammered.

“Hi,” Geonhak said, drawing closer. He smiled and it was warm, much warmer than one might expect from someone whose resting face looked so cold. “I see you found the place just fine on your own.”

“It was easy when you said it was near the Rolling Hall,” Dongju said with a shrug. “I’ve been to a few concerts there. My brother likes dragging me along.”

“That makes sense,” Geonhak said. He pointed at the glass of water in Dongju’s hand. “Do you want a real drink? I’m told they have incredible coffee here. I prefer tea. Youngjo-hyung has a specialty. He’s an artist. Basically anything you can think of, he can paint on top of latte foam.”

“Not quite  _ anything _ you can think of,” Youngjo protested, folding his arms and smirking. “It has to be something I’ve seen before. Or something I can look at while I paint it.”

“He’s one of those artistic prodigy guys,” Geonhak went on. Dongju watched Youngjo roll his eyes, but the artist was glowing with pride, obviously loving the way Geonhak talked him up. “It’s expensive, but he’s worth the price. Besides, I think my friend here deserves the business.”

And that’s how Dongju ended up staring in awe at the latte artist as he sat behind the counter, carefully painting a picture. He had told Geonhak he didn’t need anything fancy, but the older man insisted on paying 28,000 won on Dongju’s drink alone, because he wanted to show him how incredibly cool Kim Youngjo’s latte art was. And now Dongju stood peering over the counter, watching Youngjo paint a whale on the cream atop his latte in various food dye colors. He painted the background blue with the back of a spoon, then used a more precise utensil to create the design in black and white, with orange and yellow accents. Youngjo’s right hand painted while he held firmly to his wrist with his left hand, keeping it steady. “That’s so cool,” Dongju breathed, unable to tear his eyes away.

“Isn’t it?” Geonhak said in that intoxicatingly deep, sonorous voice that Dongju was beginning to enjoy a little too much. It sounded like it came all the way from the soles of his feet. “Hyung, you should start a YouTube channel or something. People would love to watch you work.”

“Actually, I’ve been considering it,” Youngjo replied, keeping his eyes trained on the intricate work his hands were doing. “The ad revenue would be great if I could get monetized.” With one last little poke of his utensil, he was done with Dongju’s latte. Youngjo set it atop the counter. “What do you think?”

“It’s beautiful,” Dongju marveled. “I don’t even want to drink it.”

“Your date paid me handsomely for it,” Youngjo teased. “You better drink it or he might not take you out again.”

They sat on the opposite end of the café from the busking guitarist. It wasn’t that they didn’t want to hear him. They just wanted to be able to hear each other. “Is that guy here every day?” Dongju asked, pointing at the musician.

“I don’t know,” Geonhak said. He rested his chin in his hand and stirred his iced lemon ginger green tea with his straw. “He’s been here every time I have. So… maybe? What brings you to Seoul?” Geonhak turned his attention back to Dongju. The younger boy felt like Geonhak’s eyes were boring through him. 

“A train,” Dongju deadpanned. “And then a bus.” Geonhak cracked a smile, which Dongju returned. “Actually, just my brother. I live in a dorm at school and I didn’t feel like spending my break at home with my parents in Suwon. So I asked my twin if he’d let me hang out and stay at his apartment here for a while. I wasn’t really planning on dating while I was here. I just changed my Tinder bio on the off-chance anyone wanted to meet up. Sometimes finding a date is like finding a Mr. Kim in Seoul. No offense.”

Geonhak grinned, quiet laughter escaping between his teeth as he leaned back in his seat. “You’re funny, Dongju,” he said. “You remind me of someone.”

“Is it my brother?” Dongju asked. Best to get it over with. He took a deep breath. “He told me I had to let you know this. I’m Son Dongmyeong’s twin. Your coworker at the fitness center. He’s my brother.”

“I thought you looked familiar,” Geonhak exclaimed, eyes growing wide as he leaned across the table. “Damn, I knew he had a twin. I can’t believe this is how I’m meeting you. You definitely look like your brother.”

“I wish people would stop saying that,” Dongju complained. “We look nothing alike.”

Geonhak blinked rapidly. “Sure, you don’t,” he said sarcastically. “Man, this is wild. Can I ask you a dumb question?” Dongju nodded for Geonhak to continue. “Do twins actually have telepathy?”

“I don’t know about identical twins, but we definitely don’t,” Dongju said. “Our moods and health seem to be in sync though. It’s pretty weird. Sometimes I’m crabby and I don’t know why until I talk to my brother. Or I’ll come down with a stomach ache one day and find out later that he had food poisoning.”

“Oh, cool,” Geonhak said. “So can I blame you for him being a cocky little asshole whenever he wants to? Who’s in control of the emotions?”

Dongju rolled his eyes. “I don’t know,” he said. “Can we talk about something that’s not my brother? We don’t always get along that great.”

“Oh, I know what you mean,” Geonhak said. “I’ve got brothers. Younger ones. Are you or Dongmyeong older?”

“He is,” Dongju said. “But he’s shorter and it’s funny to me. Geonhak, for the record, I don’t find it odd that you’ve slept with my brother. I’m genuinely having a good time right now.”

“Me too,” Geonhak said. 

* * *

After a few hours in the café and a long walk through a park, Geonhak offered to buy dinner for Dongju. “That’s not fair,” Dongju protested. “You already paid for coffee.”

“It’s fair,” Geonhak insisted. “I asked you for a date. It should be up to me to pay.”

“I like fried chicken,” Dongju said, wrapping his fingers around Geonhak’s hand. Geonhak’s palm was calloused, probably from lifting weights. “Spicy is best. And preferably at a restaurant with good banchan. It’s hard to fuck up rice, but I’ve seen some places do it.”

“Fried chicken, then,” Geonhak said. He held Dongju’s hand tightly as they left the park, taking a left down the block, heading for a fried chicken restaurant Geonhak had been to with Seoho a few times. He opened the door and sent Dongju in first.

The place smelled like spicy food. They served fried chicken with eight different hot sauces, each one progressively hotter. Dongju ordered one of the medium-level sauces and found himself seriously regretting it as his mouth went numb. If that was medium, he didn’t want to go anywhere near the hottest sauce on the menu. “What do you do for fun?” he asked, making conversation to distract himself from the burning on his tongue. He fanned himself with his hand as Geonhak spoke.

“I work out,” he said. “And I love to cook. I should have you over for a meal sometime. I like to think I’m pretty good at cooking. My roommate might drive you crazy, but he’s a good friend.”

“Ah, you have a roommate?” Dongju pressed. He sniffled. His nose was running from the hot sauce.

“Lee Seoho,” Geonhak said, nodding. “We met in the army. I told you I served, right?” Dongju nodded. “Right. Yeah, he was only one rank higher than me, a corporal. I only ever made it to private first class. I… wasn’t great at army life, if I can be honest with you. I got into trouble a lot. Seoho dug me out of far too many holes. He became my best friend, and I’m lucky to have someone like him in my life. Whenever you meet him, don’t tell him I said that. He’ll lord it over me for the rest of our lives.”

“I like video games, myself,” Dongju said as his mouth slowly started feeling less like a raging inferno and more like it was just quietly smoldering. “I started playing Myths of Dravenia with my coworker and his roommate yesterday.”

“Seoho plays it,” Geonhak said, sounding disinterested. “I think it’s dumb, but to each his own.”

Dongju glared. “You want a piece of my chicken?” he asked, hoping for revenge against the man who just called his new favorite game “dumb.”

“No, thanks,” Geonhak said, holding his hands up in front of himself. “Seoho and I came here and tried every one of the sauces one day. The one you picked was the first one that made me cry. I don’t need that again.”

* * *

Dongju and Geonhak walked back to the café. Geonhak’s car was parked at a meter a block away. He had fed the meter on their way to the park, but his time had expired about an hour before they reached the car. He growled at the ticket on his windshield, snatching it from under the wiper blade. “Fucking parking tickets,” he sighed. “Get in. I’ll drive you home. I know where Dongmyeong’s place is.”

Dongju climbed into the passenger’s seat and settled in, buckling his seatbelt automatically. The car wasn’t  _ new,  _ new, but it was a newer model year and in excellent condition. Geonhak clearly took care of his car. He slid into the driver’s seat, inserted his key, and pushed a button next to the steering wheel to start the engine. “Did you have fun?” Dongju asked, suddenly feeling shy now that they were alone in a car together.

“I did,” Geonhak replied as he navigated the maze of Seoul’s streets. Dongju noticed that Geonhak was a calm and careful driver. His car was sensitive to steering and he barely needed two fingers on the wheel, but he kept his right hand on top and rested the left next to the horn. And Dongju really liked the look of Geonhak’s hands, the way they draped casually over the steering wheel. His eyes traced each vein and tendon that crisscrossed the backs of Geonhak’s massive hands. “So, what do you say?”

_ Fuck.  _ Dongju hadn’t been paying attention to a word Geonhak said. “Sure?” he said, sounding decidedly  _ un _ sure. 

“You didn’t hear me, did you?” Geonhak said with a smirk, like he was proud of distracting Dongju with his lovely hands. “I asked if you wanted to go out again soon. Like maybe after I get off work one of these days. I’d like to do it on a day that you won’t be forced to go to bed early for your shift the next day.”

“Oh,” Dongju breathed. “Yeah! Yeah, I would love to go out with you again. Let me give you my phone number.”

Without taking his eyes off the road, Geonhak slipped his phone out of his jeans and handed it over. Dongju entered his number, saving himself as “The Hot Twin” before locking the screen and handing it back to Geonhak. “I’ll text you tonight,” Geonhak said as he pulled up to the curb outside Dongmyeong’s apartment building. Dongju splayed his hands out, pressing his palms into his thighs. “See you soon, Son Dongju.” 

Geonhak was awfully close. And awfully handsome. And just generally awful, because Dongju couldn’t stop staring at his mouth and he was worried Geonhak thought he was weird. Until, that is, he leaned in closer. And closer. Dongju’s eyes widened. He leaned forward slightly until his nose bumped against Geonhak’s, making the trainer smile for the millionth time that day. Geonhak crossed the gap, pecking Dongju lightly on the lips. “See you,” Dongju barely whispered before scrambling out of the car and towards the building. Geonhak waited to make sure he got inside before driving away. Dongju was certain he was laughing.


	5. Ordinary

Geonhak sat at the low table in the living room. He tried to center his mind on the soft music playing through the bluetooth speaker and the smooth richness of his cup of oolong. Sometimes a relaxing date with a pot of hot tea was all that kept the trainer sane. Of course, it didn’t work very well when Seoho draped himself over Geonhak’s shoulders and demanded to know everything about his recent first date with a certain Son twin. Keeping his cool, Geonhak topped off his cup with the last drops from the kettle on the tray and took a deep inhale of the steaming liquid.

"He's really Dongmyeong's twin?" Seoho blurted. "Like, actually?" Geonhak nodded. “So you took him to dinner. And then what?”

“And then I drove him home and dropped him off in front of the building.” Geonhak calmly sipped his tea. “And I kissed him.”

“Whoa,” Seoho exhaled. “Why?”

“He’s cute. It was hard to resist.” Geonhak took another sip and closed his eyes. “It’s your turn to do the dishes. The pots and pans are soaking in the sink. Don’t forget what’s on the dining table.”

“But you’re supposed to be telling me all about that Dongju kid,” Seoho whined. “How are you so zen right now?”

“Through great effort, hyung.”

Seoho rose and shuffled to the dining table, gathering up the dishes from their breakfast. Geonhak had another hour to spare before work. He thought about brewing more tea. Instead, he set his cup on the tray and carried everything to the kitchen. He set his cup and teapot on the counter next to the breakfast dishes. “You’re making me wash these too?” Seoho complained.

“They’re dishes,” Geonhak said. “And it is your turn.”

* * *

The power steering was acting up again and Geonhak had to pull a little harder than normal to turn into the parking ramp the fitness center shared with the rest of the street. He strolled down the street, pausing outside the fitness center’s glass front entrance. He always stopped to peek inside before actually entering the building. Initially, it was because he was nervous. On his first day as a personal trainer, he was so afraid to talk to anyone or offer any guidance, all he could do was tuck himself away in a corner and watch. But that younger man behind the front desk was a huge confidence boost. Dongmyeong had encouraged him by scolding him. “If someone needs a spot, and you don’t offer to do it, what happens to your job if they drop a weight and crush themselves?” Dongmyeong had asked. Before Geonhak ever had a chance to respond, he spat, “It’s gone. You’re done. I have no attachment to you. I’ll tell Byulyi, and she’ll have you packing your gym bag faster than you can beg her for mercy.”

Geonhak smiled to himself at the memory. Dongmyeong may have been tiny, but he was pretty easily combustible, like a grain of black powder. Geonhak could still feel the tip of Dongmyeong’s index finger digging into his chest as the office manager looked up at him with humorless narrowed eyes, black as night and devoid of their usual twinkle. Geonhak wasn’t nervous about his job anymore. These days, he paused outside the door out of habit.

He watched Dongmyeong through the window now. It was a little surprising when he went online looking for a cam partner and was randomly matched with Dongmyeong. He’d had his suspicions about Dongmyeong from the moment they met, but finding out he was selling sex online came as a bit of a shock. Dongmyeong had laughed at Geonhak’s beet red face on the computer screen. “Leedo?” he scoffed. “You call yourself Leedo? Who do you think you are? Sejong the Great? Leedo… show me what you’ve got.” His eyes had gone dark again at the last phrase and he bit his lip, daring Geonhak to stay connected, not shuffle his matches and find someone else, or give up on the streaming service and ask Seoho to fool around again.

So he stayed, and it was fun. They met up online several more times, never expecting it to grow beyond what it was. Sex and love were easy to separate. Did Geonhak feel a little strange about dating Dongmyeong’s brother after fooling around with the older twin as much as he had? Absolutely. Did it really matter? He pushed the door open and stepped inside. No. No, it did not.

“I have a date after work,” Dongmyeong announced as Geonhak entered. “You know the blue-haired boy?” Geonhak nodded. “I think I scared him a little when I asked, but we’re going to Soul Cup as soon as I’m off. How did things go with my brother? He didn’t really tell me much.”

“Things went great,” Geonhak said. “He’s much nicer than you.”

“Yah!” Dongmyeong squealed. “I will rearrange your schedule and give all your clients weird nicknames all week so you won’t know who they are until they get here. I have the power. Don’t think I won’t.”

“See?” Geonhak laughed. “You’re mean. Your brother would never threaten me like that.”

“Don’t be so sure,” Dongmyeong warned. “You hardly know him. You’ll find out what Dongju-yah’s really like. He’s a biter.” He looked down at his nails. “I mean that literally. He’ll just lean over and-” he opened his mouth wide and clamped his teeth together with a clack. “-chomp!”

“You say that like you think I’ll mind.”

Dongmyeong’s jaw dropped. “Gross, hyung!” he whined. “That’s my brother!”

Geonhak continued into the workout room, laughing all the way. Dongmyeong was a good friend. Following the accident that totaled Seoho’s old taxi, he even kindly stopped by to help take care of Geonhak’s injured roommate. But that wouldn’t stop Geonhak from teasing.

At one end of the workout room, there were two sets of doors. One set, in the left corner, led to the men’s locker room. The other set, tucked into the right corner, led to the women’s locker room. Both locker rooms had a section of shower stalls. Geonhak stepped into the men’s locker room first, looking it over to make sure it was still tidy almost halfway through the day. The fitness center had a small staff. Cleaners came on Sundays, when the place was closed, and the trainers liked to keep things in order as much as possible to make the cleaners’ job easier. 

Along another wall, to his left as he exited the locker room, was a door labeled for employee use only. He stepped inside. It wasn’t particularly large, but three desks fit inside without too much cramping. Geonhak turned on the computer on the desk with his name on it and looked over his schedule for the day. Dongmyeong was great about keeping things organized on the company’s shared calendar. His two appointments for the day were colored red. The hour-long block that he would spend doing Dongmyeong’s job was a sunny yellow. But the brat really  _ had  _ gone and changed his clients’ names. Who were Cupcake and Cherry Blossom? “Son Dongmyeong,” Geonhak grumbled. He appended a message to both appointments:  _ “Change the names back, brat.”  _ Dongmyeong’s laughter was so loud, Geonhak could hear him all the way in the trainers’ office.

Geonhak leaned back in his chair and pulled out his phone. He spun it between his fingers, thinking about what he was going to type. He unlocked the screen and opened KakaoTalk.

_ Me (11:49 AM): Dongju. _

**_The Hot Twin (11:51 AM): Geonhak._ **

_ Me (11:52 AM): Go on a date with me tomorrow night. _

**_The Hot Twin (11:55 AM): Demanding, aren’t we? Where are you taking me?_ **

_ Me (11:55 AM): Where would you like me to take you? _

**_The Hot Twin (11:57 AM): I don’t know. Not that Hongdae café again. Too expensive._ **

_ Me (11:58 AM): ㅠㅠ _

_ Me (11:58 AM): Bulgogi and noodles? _

**_The Hot Twin (11:59 AM): Also expensive, but I like the way you think. Let’s do it._ **

**_The Hot Twin (12:00 PM): Hang on, did you really ㅠㅠ? Seriously? Idiot…_ **

_ Me (12:00 PM): ㅎㅎㅎ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! Too much homework.


	6. Samgyeopsal

Dongju wanted to run his outfit choice by his twin. His fashion sense was pretty classic, rarely ever daring, but Dongmyeong had an eye for the unique. Looking at his black tee and blue jeans, Dongju felt like he could use a splash of uniqueness. Dongmyeong was at work, and so the younger twin sighed and started on his teardrop eyeliner, giving his eyes that extra pop of sparkle and innocence that he hoped would have Geonhak melting.

The street below was visible from the window in the living room and Dongju watched for Geonhak’s car to pull up to the curb. When he saw it, he skidded to the breakfast bar in the kitchen and left a note for his brother. Dongju slipped his shoes on at the door and bounced down the stairs, collecting himself before exiting the building. He straightened his hair with his fingers. No need to make Geonhak think he was excited for another date, or anything silly like that. 

He stepped outside, trying to look like he was too cool for Seoul. He leaned against the building to wait for Geonhak to come to him. That didn’t happen. Instead, the trainer gently beeped his horn to get Dongju’s attention, startling him. Dongju grudgingly sauntered to the car and opened the passenger’s side door. “I see you’re here already,” he said, sliding into the seat. “I was just waiting for you.”

“Sure,” Geonhak said with a nod. “I know you can see the street from Dongmyeong’s living room. I’ve been inside that apartment several times.”

“Geonhak,” Dongju said firmly. The blond smirked. “Can you just let me have this one?”

“Yeah,” Geonhak resigned. “Only because I think you’re cute.” He watched Dongju buckle his seatbelt before shifting the car and driving off. “Do you have any issues taking your shoes off in public?”

“No?” Dongju said, sparing a suspicious glance. “Why?”

“There’s a bulgogi place I’m particularly fond of and it’s pretty traditional. They’ll have you remove your shoes before sitting down.”

“As long as there’s a nice, soft cushion for me, I won’t complain.”

Geonhak’s bulgogi spot was lovely. It was a cozy, dimly-lit dining room of low grill tables with stacks of thick green floor cushions. An old man led them to a table and insisted they remove their shoes. He watched to make sure they did it. Only once the old man was satisfied were they allowed to step onto the bamboo mat, pick their floor cushions, and sit down. He reached over to turn on a gas flame under the grill. Geonhak ordered a beer for each of them and smiled at Dongju. “I don’t think I ever got around to asking you how you chose your major,” he said. “How’d you get into multimedia production?”

Dongju screwed up his face, trying to find the words he needed to accurately explain the trajectory of his life. “Well, to be honest, I didn’t want to do it at first,” he confessed. “I wanted to be an actor. I tried out for several agencies and they all politely told me to fuck off.”

“That’s bullshit,” Geonhak growled. “They should have at least hired you on as a model. You’re stunning.”

Dongju blushed. “Anyway, I figured if I couldn’t find work as an actor, I could work behind-the-scenes. What I ultimately want to do is write and direct a feature film. Maybe I can even be like Bong Joonho and win a couple of Oscars for my film. Although, I could never write anything like  _ Parasite. _ It’s just too good.”

“I don’t know about that,” Geonhak said. Their beers were delivered to the table and he took a sip. “I think you can do anything you want. I sincerely believe a person’s only limitation is their own attitude. I mean, in the interest of full disclosure, I don’t have the best track record. High school was… well, a hell of an experience. Emphasis on ‘hell.’ I sucked at being a soldier. I’ve had some trouble with anger all my life. And now I’m a personal trainer on a date with a very attractive man.”

“Don’t lay it on so thick,” Dongju warned. “You’re giving me a big head. Can we have samgyeopsal? I’m dying for some samgyeopsal.”

“We can have whatever you want,” Geonhak said. “So, you want to write the next  _ Parasite.  _ What else?”

“I don’t know,” Dongju admitted with a shrug. “I enjoy the artistic aspect of multimedia production. But to tell you the truth, a big reason I’m in school is because Dongmyeong isn’t. Our parents already brought a pair of gay twins into the world. That’s disappointing enough. I didn’t want them to be ashamed of us both for being uneducated.”

“Are they disappointed that you’re gay?”

“Well, no.” Dongju shifted on his cushion. When they were presented with bowls of rice, he picked up his chopsticks and poked at a few grains while Geonhak asked for samgyeopsal. “A little extra kimchi for our table, please?” Dongju piped up. “It’s kind of my favorite part of Korean food.”

“So you  _ are  _ related to your brother,” Geonhak teased. “Dongmyeong says the same thing.”

“Yeah,” Dongju said as the server left their table. “We fight over the last bowl of our mother’s kimchi jjigae every time we’re both at home.”

“Sounds like brothers,” Geonhak said. “Do you think your parents feel shame because Dongmyeong isn’t in school?”

“Not shame, really,” Dongju said. He scooped some rice with his spoon and delivered it to his mouth. It was soft, sticky, and just a bit salty, exactly like he liked it. “I think they worry about his future more than they worry about mine. I know he’s smart and he works hard. I think he should go to school for business administration. He’d be great at it and it would make him a better manager at your gym.”

“Should I help you talk him into it?”

“No.” Dongju picked up a big bite of kimchi and ate it. He savored the sour, crunchy pickled cabbage. The restaurant’s kimchi was just a little milder than his mother’s, probably because they also served tourists. “You know, I do feel a little bad that my mother will never have a daughter-in-law to help her make kimchi in the autumn.”

“Are you kidding?” Geonhak asked. “I love making kimchi. I’ll be her daughter-in-law.” He paused, looking a bit confused. “That sounded less silly in my head.”

Dongju cracked up. He covered his mouth with his hand as he giggled. Geonhak joined him in great peals of embarrassed laughter. “You fucking laugh like Mickey Mouse,” Dongju informed him, snorting.

“Yah!” Geonhak warned, no longer laughing. Dongju quieted, still grinning behind his hand. “You’re too cute for me to be angry.”

“What did I say about giving me a big head?” Dongju teased. “Tell me about you. Have you always wanted to be a personal trainer?”

“No,” Geonhak said. He dug into his rice. “I wanted to be like, maybe a nanny. Or a preschool teacher.” Dongju raised an eyebrow. “Look, we can’t all cruise through life on good looks like you and Dongmyeong. Sorry. And that’s a major reason why I’m working on my issues. I still want to work with little kids.”

“Can I pry?” Dongju asked.

Geonhak sighed and shoveled another spoonful of rice into his mouth. “I got into a lot of fights growing up,” he admitted. “And my high school best friend’s dad was the leader of a pretty prominent jopok, which I briefly got tangled up in.”

“Organized crime?” Dongju whispered. “Seriously?”

“For like, a year. All I did was collect money from people. Never got in trouble. Never even got questioned by the police. But I got kicked out of that high school for fighting and had to transfer to another one. I did graduate, I promise.”

“What about your best friend and his gang family?” Dongju asked, leaning forward conspiratorially.

“We don’t talk anymore,” Geonhak said. “I told you, I turned my life around. I went into the army right after high school. Wasn’t great at it but I made it through relatively unscathed. And it’s where I met my true best friend and roommate. Seoho’s a bit nuts, but I’d love for you to meet him.”

Their server returned with a tray of pork and another bowl of kimchi. He gently placed the cut up pieces of meat on the grill, where they began to simmer and hiss. Geonhak poked at the pieces with the tongs. “Don’t move stuff around so much!” Dongju whined. “It’ll take longer to cook.”

“Do you want it to burn?” Geonhak asked.

“No. But just leave it alone and watch it.”

“Aigo,” Geonhak sighed.

“Aigo?” Dongju laughed. “How old are you again?”

“Yah! Do you _want_ a ride home when we’re done here?”

Dongju smiled and leaned forward. “I wouldn’t mind a ride to your place.”

Geonhak swallowed. Dongju watched his Adam's apple bounce in his throat. “I think I want to take things kind of slow, Dongju. I’m not looking for a hookup. I want something meaningful. And if you’re not interested in potentially being a long-term partner, we should end this here.”

Dongju leaned back again. “You’d be my first real boyfriend,” he admitted. “I can give that a shot. I like you.”

“Good.”


	7. Send Nudes?

Dongju swore he would never set foot in his brother’s room without knocking, ever again. Unless it was a life or death situation, he  _ never  _ wanted to see his twin masturbating. That was way too much. The image of Dongmyeong, naked as the day they were born, with a big green dildo crammed in his ass made the younger twin wish he could bleach his brain. Dongju curled up on the sofa. He had almost assumed Dongmyeong had been joking when he said he was doing camshows. Almost. Dongju knew better than to assume anything about his brother. 

Dongju didn’t know what to say to his brother when he heard Dongmyeong enter the kitchen for a glass of water. “What in the celestial fuck did I walk in on?” he asked. Well,  _ that  _ was a creative way of asking.

“My side hustle,” the older twin said casually.

_Gross, gross, gross!_ Dongju was mortified. “Are you going to launder your bedding?” _Please, say yes._

Dongmyeong confirmed that he would, and reminded Dongju once again that  _ he  _ had Geonhak first. Despite the fact that the older twin always denied any feelings for the personal trainer, the reminder tugged at Dongju’s heart a little. Geonhak had told him he wanted to take it slow, and it made Dongju wonder if his brother had anything to do with that. What if there really were romantic feelings there, between Geonhak and Dongmyeong? Dongju tried to push those thoughts aside, and when he couldn’t, spat venom at his twin by asking Dongmyeong how much money it took to make him stoop so low. 

“Low?” Dongmyeong scoffed at him, narrowing his eyes and sneering at the younger twin. He folded his arms across his chest in a guarded pose. “You call that low? Sex work is  _ work, _ Dongju-yah.” Dongmyeong was offended, but he kept his tone mostly even as he explained the appeal of his side hustle. Dongju had to admit, getting paid to jerk off sure sounded like the easy life. Although, he could have gone his whole life without the knowledge that his birthday present back in January had been paid for by Dongmyeong’s viewers. 

Dongju stood up and crossed into the kitchen for a yogurt drink. The little bottles of sweet, tart, creamy happiness always made him feel better when he was stressed, even as a kid. He peeled back the lid just enough to slurp some of the liquid out. “What do you call it?” he asked.

“What?” Dongmyeong eyed his brother, still guarded.

“Your side hustle,” Dongju elaborated. “What do you call it?”  _ If you say you’re a prostitute, I don’t know how I’m ever going to get that to stop bouncing around in my skull. _

“I’m a camboy.” Dongmyeong shrugged his shoulders, arms finally dropping to his sides, relaxed and dismissive. “Live porn at the click of a mouse. There are lots of us. In fact, I know this one named Kim Youngjo who is also based in Seoul.”  _ Small world, isn’t it?  _ Dongju thought, sipping his yogurt. “Come to think of it, I haven’t seen him online lately. Maybe he found a boyfriend.”

Dongju leaned back against the counter, ignoring the way it dug into his back. He held one arm over his stomach and casually rested his elbow in his hand, still nursing the tiny bottle of yogurt. “And when things work out between you and Giwook, will you be retiring?” The phrasing was intentional. Dongju knew how Giwook felt about Dongmyeong. It was pretty obvious from the way the kid’s ears burned bright red at the mere mention of the older twin’s name. 

Dongmyeong hugged himself and shook his head. “No! I make good money doing this! If things work out and he - or any other man I date - wants me to stop, I’ll think about it. But if it’s not a dealbreaker, hell, he can join me!” Dongmyeong’s shoulders lifted during that last phrase. He was trying to act tough, act like he knew what he wanted, but Dongju knew his brother’s body language. The way he hugged himself around his waist was not the picture of confidence.

Dongju finished his drink and made for the small recess where Dongmyeong kept his recycling bins. On the way, he reminded his brother to do laundry. “And don’t tell me anything else about the time you fucked Geonhakie,” he added. 

* * *

Dongmyeong stayed on the sofa that night. Dongju figured it was because they were still fighting, still a little mad at each other. Every so often, he could hear Dongmyeong out in the living room, giggling and squealing with glee. He didn’t know what the older twin was up to, but he suspected it had something to do with Giwook. And though he was still upset, Dongju felt good knowing that Dongmyeong was starting to get happy again.

In the morning, Dongju woke to a bright light suddenly shining through his eyelids. He groaned and covered his face with the blankets. “Sorry, Ju-yah,” Dongmyeong mumbled. “I’m in a hurry.” He snatched his glasses off the bedside table and whined, “God, my eyes hurt so much.”

“Mmm?” Dongju mumbled, peeking out from beneath the covers.

“I left my contacts in,” Dongmyeong explained, balancing the round wire frames on his nose. “And I forgot my retainer last night. Dating someone is always trouble.”

“Mmm,” Dongju mumbled again, nestling himself deep under the blankets. “Sucks to suck.”

He whined when Dongmyeong smacked him on the head. “Go back to sleep, you little bastard.”

Half-asleep, Dongju waved his hand limply as Dongmyeong said goodbye on his way to work. Once the bedroom door was closed, he turned onto his stomach and sniffed the freshly washed pillowcase. It was difficult to describe the actual scent itself. Some combination of flowers, cleanliness, and warmth, maybe? Dongmyeong bought the same laundry detergent and fabric softener their mother had used all their lives. Maybe he missed the family more than he let on. The smell was comforting, and Dongju let it pull him back down to sleep for a few more hours. 

Dongju woke naturally around 9 AM. He rolled over onto his back and stretched, taking up the entire bed. He had a few hours until Giwook’s shift ended and his friends would expect him to meet them at the PC bang. He sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before shuffling to the bathroom for a shower. 

With damp hair and clad in nothing but the towel around his waist, Dongju made a sandwich for breakfast and sat on the sofa to watch a drama on Dongmyeong’s Netflix account. His phone chimed on the table, accompanied by that long KakaoTalk buzz. 

**_Hakkie (10:02 AM): Hey…_ **

_ Me: (10:02 AM): Hey? _

**_Hakkie (10:03 AM): What are you doing?_ **

_ Me (10:03 AM): Watching a drama. You? _

**_Hakkie (10:03 AM): Just showered. Getting ready for work._ **

**_Hakkie (10:04 AM): Wanna see?_ **

Dongju started to type a message in response but he wasn’t sure what to say.  _ Wanna see? What does he mean by that? What is he planning on showing me?  _ He hesitated, thumbs hovering over the keyboard. 

**_Hakkie (10:06 AM): Bambi? Did you fall asleep?_ **

_ Me (10:06 AM): No! I’m here. Show me. _

He didn’t know what he was expecting. A minute passed. Dongju set his phone down and turned his attention back to the drama on the TV screen, where the female lead had just slapped one of her suitors hard across the face. Dongju winced. His phone chimed. The notification light flashed in Kakao yellow. Dongju unlocked it and opened KakaoTalk, navigating to his conversation with Geonhak. And there he stood, bare but for the forest green towel he held over his cock. Dongju’s jaw dropped. One of Geonhak’s eyebrows was raised and he smirked over the phone he held up in front of the mirror. His blond hair was damp and wavy. Dongju’s eyes scanned their way down the photo, skimming over Geonhak’s toned chest and sculpted abs. He nearly began drooling. He snapped a quick selca, making sure to use an angle that would show as much of his body as possible, and sent it back.

**_Hakkie 10:10 AM): You always watch TV in a towel?_ **

_ Me (10:11 AM): No. Do you always send dick pics with no dick in them? _

**_Hakkie (10:11 AM): Touché. I’m glad we did this. I’m going to put my clothes on now._ **

_ Me (10:12 AM): You mean you’ve been naked this whole time and that’s all I got?! Geonhakkie~! _

**_Hakkie (10:12 AM): I’m not hard! I’ll show you when I am._ **

_ Me (10:13 AM): Fine. Have a good day at work. _

**_Hakkie (10:13 AM): 💋_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I keep taking forever. So much school and work.  
> Do you guys like having another perspective on things that happened in Kittenfisher?


	8. Rooftop Sunday

“No, you fuck!” Seoho cried out in his bedroom. Geonhak paused. He was nearly up to his elbows in hot dishwater. When no other sound followed, he resumed washing teacups. “Ugh, I can’t  _ believe  _ this! All that work!” Geonhak pursed his lips. 

Seoho trudged out to the kitchen, dragging his feet and pouting. He grabbed a glass out of the cupboard and filled it with apple juice from the fridge. “Yah,” Geonhak growled. Seoho startled, the glass almost touching his lips. “I  _ just  _ washed that.”

“So, what?” Seoho asked. “You want me to drink straight from the bottle? The big bottle we share?” Geonhak sighed. “Yeah, didn’t think so.” Seoho took a long drink, then topped up his glass of juice before putting the bottle back in the fridge. “I need a break from Dravenia. I just got my ass handed to me.” He leaned against the counter.

“I know I’m going to regret this, but what happened?”

“Just a boss fight with a huge mechanical dinosaur,” Seoho said. “I guess it’s true. I really do need a party to play this game. But you make it to such a high level so fast when you play on your own! I mean, there’s a lot of dying, but it’s all worth it to level up two and three times after a battle.”

“Dongju plays,” Geonhak said, beginning to gently dry his teacups with a soft dishtowel. “I’ll ask him if you can play with him and his friends.”

“Aww, Caveman,” Seoho cooed. “You really do love me, don’t you?”

“Nope,” Geonhak said. 

Seoho wrapped an arm around Geonhak’s waist from behind. “My username is tori9667. He should be able to search for me.” Geonhak cringed as Seoho nuzzled against his shoulder. “Thanks, Caveman.”

“Hyung, I’m washing the dishes,” Geonhak said, dipping his hands back into the hot, soapy water. 

“Because you’re a good roommate.” Seoho’s arm tightened and Geonhak grunted. “I’ll be in my room.” Seoho patted Geonhak’s butt once as he bounced happily back down the hallway.

Geonhak sighed. His hands were lobster pink from being submerged in hot water. The skin of his fingertips was puckered and wrinkled. He remembered reading something about it online one night when he couldn’t sleep. He’d searched for, “why do my hands get wrinkly in water,” and came out with an article claiming it might be an evolutionary thing meant to enhance one’s grip underwater. A glass slipped out of his hand and splashed back into the sink.  _ So much for enhanced grip,  _ Geonhak thought, fishing it out and checking it for damage. Just a few more things. Then he could drain the sink and curl up on the sofa with his phone and text Dongju until a disturbingly late hour. Geonhak smiled, rinsed the glass, and set it upside-down to drain while he started on a pair of cereal bowls.

* * *

_ Me (9:20 PM): I changed your contact name in my phone. I’m sorry. _

**_Bambi (9:21 PM): Why would you do that?_ **

_ Me (9:21 PM): It was too long. Bambi is better. _

_ Me (9:22 PM): Besides, I already know you’re the hot twin. _

**_Bambi (9:23 PM): So you wanna call me the name of a baby deer even though I’m hot?_ **

_ Me (9:24 PM): It’s about your eyes, Bambi. It’s not my fault you have doe eyes. _

**_Bambi (9:26 PM): Hmm. I guess it’s okay then. As long as it’s because of my pretty eyes._ **

Geonhak tilted his head back, sinking deeper into the corner of the sofa, nestled into a small space next to the armrest. He smiled. How did he get the attention of the cutest guy in all of Korea?

**_Bambi (9:30 PM): So, about that dick pic?_ **

_ Me (9:31 PM): Bambi… _

**_Bambi (9:31 PM): It was worth a try._ **

_ Me (9:33 PM): Can you do me a favor? Seoho needs a party to play with in that online game. _

**_Bambi (9:34 PM): It’s not really my call to make._ **

**_Bambi (9:35 PM): I’ll ask Giwook and Hyungu and get back to you._ **

* * *

Geonhak visited Youngjo on Sunday. The artist waited for him at the top of the metal staircase that led up to the roof. Youngjo’s smile grew as Geonhak climbed the narrow stairs, each step producing a dull clanging sound. “Hey, Geonhak-ah,” Youngjo greeted him, stepping out of the way so Geonhak could step onto the stable rooftop. “We can sit out here for a while. I’ll run in and grab beers. I just don’t want to bring you in until my boyfriend wakes up.”

“I don’t drink, hyung,” Geonhak said.

“That’s right.” Youngjo rubbed the back of his neck. “I’ll bring you some apple juice. That’s all I have right now.” He disappeared through the door to the tiny apartment. Geonhak crossed to the low table Youngjo kept set up outside. The rooftop itself wasn’t the most comfortable seat. It was a bit dirty and covered in tiny rocks that crunched beneath Geonhak’s feet. 

Youngjo emerged again with a pair of cushions under one arm, a can of beer, and a small bottle of apple juice. He tossed the juice at Geonhak and unceremoniously dropped the cushions next to the table. He sat down and cracked the tab on his beer. “It’s not even noon,” Geonhak commented, slowly lowering himself onto a cushion.

“I know,” Youngjo said. “I’m an adult. I do what I want.”

“How’s Sunny?” Geonhak asked, wondering about the fluffy snow-white dog. “He’s not getting into your art supplies, is he?”

“Sunny? No,” Youngjo replied, taking a sip of his beer. Geonhak followed Youngjo’s lead, twisting the cap off the apple juice for a swig. “He likes to cuddle with Woongie when he gets here after work. I want you to meet Hwanwoong, but he was still out cold when I went inside for drinks. He works overnight shifts. Then he comes here and just… passes out. I don’t even know where he actually lives. Some days he sleeps here. Some days he doesn’t.”

“So, Ravn’s not making a comeback online anytime soon?” Geonhak couldn’t help but be curious about Youngjo’s cam persona.

Youngjo exhaled one quick chuckle out his nose. “Ravn is on hiatus until Hwanwoong is comfortable with him,” he explained. “For now, I’m just Youngjo, King of Everything.” He took another pull off the beer can, set it on the table, and reached his arms overhead to stretch. Geonhak smirked, amused by his friend. That really was how Youngjo saw the world. He was king. It took a certain type of person to maintain a friendship with Youngjo long enough to see that he really wasn’t quite as full of himself as he seemed. Youngjo dropped his arms and sighed. “I’d show you the piece I’m working on but the paint is wet and, you know. Potentially naked, sleeping boyfriend. How are you getting along? Still doing the online dating thing?”

“I deleted Tinder,” Geonhak said with a shrug. Youngjo’s jaw dropped in an over dramatic display of shock. Geonhak blushed and backhanded him on the shoulder. “Yah! You remember the tiny guy I was with in the café? I think… things are working out on that front.”

“Good for you!” Youngjo clapped Geonhak on the back. “He looked really young though.”

“He’s only three years younger than I am.”

“Oh, fair enough,” Youngjo said. “I have four years on my Woongie. And your boy is named, what?”

“Dongju,” Geonhak said. “Son Dongju. He’s a university student in Daegu so I can’t be sure how long we’ll actually date each other. I don’t know if I can do a long distance kind of thing.”

Youngjo nodded sagely. The little apartment’s flimsy screen door swung open and a little white dog trotted out onto the rooftop. “Hey, Sun!” Youngjo cooed. He clicked his tongue at the dog, who proceeded to ignore him, sniffing around. “Sunny! Sunnybunny!” He whistled. Sunny squatted and looked Youngjo in the eyes. “Fine. Don’t come to me. Just stare at me while you take a crap.”

“I wouldn’t come to you either if I needed to poop,” said a short young man in the doorway. He wore loose pajama bottoms and a pair of flip flops.  _ Must be Hwanwoong.  _ He crunched his way over the pebble-covered rooftop and ran his fingers through Youngjo’s hair. “Your dog woke me up. He was cuddling so peacefully, and then he got up and started digging and rooting in the blankets. I figured he wanted to come outside.” He yawned. “Who’s your friend?”

“Kim Geonhak,” Youngjo said by way of introduction. “He’s a good friend. This,” he said, gesturing at the boy, “is Yeo Hwanwoong. He’s my… I called him my boyfriend earlier but I guess we haven’t really discussed that.”

“I was just sleeping with your dog in your bed,” Hwanwoong pointed out. “That sounds like boyfriend behavior.” Sunny finished his business and trotted over for attention. Youngjo scratched behind the little dog’s ears. Hwanwoong sat down. “So,” he said, wriggling into a comfortable position, squeezing himself onto half of Youngjo’s cushion. “Related? Or just the coincidence of sharing one of the most common family names in the country?”

“Coincidence, as far as I know,” Geonhak said. “Nice to meet you, Hwanwoong-ssi.”

“You too,” Hwanwoong said. “You can drop the suffix. I’m younger than you.” Geonhak raised an eyebrow at him. Hwanwoong reached for Youngjo’s beer. “Yeah,” he added. “I’m sure of that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! This was a long time coming. Luckily, I have no homework this week because of the holiday, so I have time to write (even though I'm at work. Shh, don't tell my bosses!)


	9. Finally!

Hwanwoong reached across the counter and tugged at Dongu’s sleeve. “Yah!” Dongju complained, brushing the older boy’s hand off. 

“You’re 7 minutes late!” Hwanwoong cried. “I won’t tell anyone, but that’s 7 minutes I don’t get to spend in bed with my boyfriend and his dog.” He leaned on the counter, resting his head on his forearms. “I was so bored after I finished stocking, I opened the till and faced all the bills inside. They are all face-up and right-oriented, and if you fuck that up today, Dongju-yah, so help me God-”

“Move,” Dongju mumbled, tying his apron behind his back. “I have to count your till and your butt’s in the way.”

Hwanwoong playfully wagged his butt at Dongju for a few seconds before giving in and moving aside. “Did you get your dick pic yet?” he asked.

“No,” Dongju scoffed. “No matter how many times I’ve asked for it.”

“That just means he likes you too much,” Hwanwoong said. He gently set his hand on Dongju’s shoulder. “If he’s not trying like hell to get in your pants, you are _so much more_ than a booty call.”

“I wouldn’t have minded being a booty call.” Dongju pulled out a stack of bills and thumbed through them, counting each one. Sure enough. Hwanwoong really had meticulously rearranged them. Part of him wanted to mess up the stack, just to mess with his hyung. A hand patted Dongju’s behind, then cupped and squeezed it.

“Well, you do have a nice booty,” Hwanwoong said. “If you want to be a booty call, I can probably find you someone. I mean, Youngjo did porn before we got together. He _has_ to know people.”

“Let go of my ass or I’ll mess up your perfectly organized till,” Dongju growled. Hwanwoong’s hand slid up to Dongju’s shoulder and squeezed it. “I like Geonhak a lot. I just don’t understand why he was so willing to jump in bed with my brother.”

“Sounds like a difference in feelings on his end,” Hwanwoong pondered. “That’s the difference between doing something because you’re horny, and not doing something because you don’t want to jeopardize what could be a great thing.”

“We haven’t been together long enough for it to look like a potentially great thing, I think.” Dongju closed the till and recorded the balance. “You can go home. Or your boyfriend’s place. Do you live with him?”

“Nah,” Hwanwoong said. “I’ve been kind of squatting someplace since I got here a few months ago. Trying to save up so I can afford to actually pay for stuff like rent… and electricity. Honestly, if the next place I live in has a bathroom, I’ll be thrilled.” Hwanwoong hung his apron on the hook on the wall and stepped out from behind the counter. “Good luck with that big ol’ beefcake.”

 _What do you mean, you don’t have a bathroom?_ Dongju wanted to shout. He was tempted to invite Hwanwoong to stay with him and Dongmyeong for a while, but it wasn’t his apartment to offer up. He settled into the chair behind the counter, wondering where Hwanwoong was squatting. Wondering if he’d be warm enough when the winter eventually rolled around.

* * *

Geonhak’s roommate was the new highest-level player in their party, a position formerly occupied by Giwook and his dwarven hunter. Seoho’s high level, gaming skill, and the way his halfling mage bowled over clusters of smaller enemies with a single spell solidified his place in the party. The only trouble was that he had no sense of strategy. Or tact, for that matter. “How long have you been playing?” Giwook asked, his voice pouring through Dongju’s headset even though they sat side-by-side in the PC bang.

“Just since a couple of weeks after it came out,” Seoho replied. “I wanted to wait for it to get a few patches before I bought access. Only chumps buy a game on day one.”

“Okay, ouch,” Giwook said. 

“I mean, not you, party leader-nim,” Seoho quickly corrected himself. 

“I’m not offended,” Giwook promised. “It takes way more than that to offend me. Like, if you told me my noona is ugly, I’d be pissed as hell. Nobody talks like that about my big sister. But that’s pretty much it. You gotta get _really_ personal and talk shit about my family or my boyfriend before I’ll actually get upset.”

“Thank goodness you’re a level-headed kid,” Seoho said. “I have extra Scrap burning a hole in my pocket. What do you guys say to a trip to one of the shops? We could spend it on some health packs. Never hurts to have extra triage when we need it, especially with a weak, low-level cleric.”

“Yah!” Keonhee whined. “I’m not weak. I’m just kind.”

“Sorry,” Seoho mumbled. “You guys are never going to play with me again, are you? I’ll have to go back to playing by myself.

“No,” Hyungu said. “You’re with us now. I, for one, really liked the thing you did where you summoned a bunch of water to short out those digipawns’ circuits.”

“The microflood,” Seoho said. “Yeah, it’s an upgrade for one of my base spells. I used to just squirt water from my staff.” He laughed. “Oh, how far I have come.” Seoho muted his mic for a moment, then returned. “Guys, I have to cut it short today. Geonhak-ah just threatened to kick my ass if I don’t go to the mart and pick up some toilet paper. That is fair. It’s my turn, after all. Same time tomorrow?”

“I’ll be on,” Dongju said.

“Cool. See you tomorrow.” 

Seoho logged off and his character disappeared in a flash of sparks. “We should go too,” Hyungu announced, pulling off his headset and shaking out his hair. “Keonhee and I have to get to work pretty soon.”

“Let’s walk to the bus stop together, Dongju-ssi,” Giwook suggested. Dongju nodded and they followed the two older boys out onto the sidewalk. The sky was mostly overcast, but the sun tried to peek through a gap in the clouds, which seemed indecisive. They didn’t know if they wanted to rain on Seoul that day or not. Dongju was okay with the clouds passing them over and raining on Ilsan or something. “How’s the trainer?” Giwook asked, making light conversation as they parted ways with Hyungu and Keonhee. Dongju scowled.

“Why is everyone asking about my love life today?” he mumbled. Giwook raised an eyebrow. “Hwanwoong asked me about him when I got to work this morning, and now you have to ask too. Things are fine. He’s just… moving too slowly.” Dongju plopped down on the bench at the bus stop, sheltered from the few little sprinkles that had begun to fall. “It might be too much information, but I’m not expecting a serious relationship while I’m in Seoul. I have to go back to Daegu when the break is over. I wanted someone to get off with until I leave again.” He took out his phone, opening the post-shower photo Geonhak had sent days before, and presented it to Giwook. “He sent me this and promised I’d get a dick pic later."

“Whoa!” Giwook blurted. “I mean, I knew he was cut, but holy shit. How do you even work those little muscles there?”

“So you see my predicament?” Dongju took his phone back and slumped forward on the bench. “Maybe I’m not attractive enough for him to want me like that.”

“Hey,” Giwook purred, sitting beside Dongju and laying a hand on his shoulder. “You and your brother have incredible genes. Maybe… Maybe Geonhak-ssi is just shy.”

“Nobody built like that should be shy,” Dongju snorted. “If I had a body like his, I’d be looking for reasons to take my clothes off.”

“Maybe he’s not very well-endowed.”

“Yah!” Dongju lifted his hand, ready to strike Giwook, who shrank back and blocked his face. Dongju lightly slapped Giwook’s upper arm. “Don’t kill my dreams, Giwook-ah.”

* * *

**_Hakkie (4:00 PM): You alone? I’m just getting off work and I showered here. There are some seriously huge mirrors in the men’s locker room._ **

Dongju smirked at his phone, settling back against the cushions of the sofa. He had popped a bag of popcorn for himself as a snack and was in the middle of trying to choose a movie, but Geonhak might prove more entertaining. He lifted a handful of popcorn to his mouth and replied.

_Me (4:04 PM): I’m alone. Does this mean I get another selca?_

**_Hakkie (4:05 PM): Actually I just want to show you these mirrors._ ** **😉**

_Me (4:06 PM): Loser. Show me, then._

**_Hakkie (4:06 PM): Look at the size of this mirror!_ **

Dongju’s brain short-circuited. That last message was accompanied by a mirror selfie in an admittedly enormous mirror. Geonhak was turned at a partially sideways angle, clearly flexing his muscles, and Dongju had initially snickered at the photo before his eyes traveled down the chiseled lines of Geonhak’s body. He wasn’t holding a towel this time. His rock-hard cock stood at attention, angling slightly upward from a patch of rather well-groomed pubic hair. Dongju stuffed more popcorn in his mouth as he stared, taking it all in, skimming his eyes all along the length of Geonhak’s shaft. “God, finally,” he breathed. He tore his eyes away from the photo long enough to see that another file had loaded. This one was a video, just eight seconds long. Geonhak gave himself a slow stroke, giggling softly at the end. Dongju let it loop several times, nearly drooling.

_Me (4:12 PM): That’s the biggest mirror I’ve ever seen._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! Sorry I took an eternity to post this. The end of my semester was very stressful and I needed time to recover. Also, I got a bit distracted crocheting cute amigurumi figures...
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the new chapter!


	10. The Rules

Geonhak glided into the lane to his left, not bothering to signal. His hands were just slightly shaky on the wheel.  _ I can’t believe I did that,  _ he thought as he waited for the traffic signal to change.  _ What is this boy doing to me? It’s like the plot of a bad porno. Personal trainer sends nudes from the locker room, then ravages boyfriend’s tight asshole.  _ He turned left at the intersection the very second the light changed. 

There was a park on the right side of the street and Geonhak slowed down slightly, setting himself on high alert for children running around. If somebody dashed into the street to retrieve a runaway soccer ball, the faster he could stop, the better. He peered out the window, catching sight of a familiar face partially obscured by a sketchbook. It was Youngjo, sitting on the ground with his back against a tree, drawing quick sketches of whatever caught his eye. His little blond boyfriend lay on his back with his head on Youngjo’s thigh. Geonhak sighed and smiled. It looked like Ravn was truly happy.

He drove past the apartment building where the Son twins lived. Dongju was probably in there at that moment, doing what, Geonhak wondered. Napping? Watching movies?  _ Thinking about me?  _ Maybe he was doing all three things at once. He could have turned on a movie, fallen asleep, and dreamt about Geonhak.  _ Or maybe he’s out with another guy.  _ Geonhak squeezed the steering wheel and sneered, eyes narrowing.  _ He wouldn’t. He’s mine. _

Geonhak parked in his usual spot in the parking ramp, on the third level, right next to Seoho’s Hyundai. As he walked down the hallway of the apartment building, he twirled his lanyard around his fingers. His keys jangled every time the lanyard coiled around and they struck his hand. Geonhak thrust the apartment key into the lock and turned it. He always loved getting home after a long day.

Seoho was on his side on the sofa, snuggled up under a blanket even though the apartment wasn’t overly cool. He held a PlayStation 4 controller in his hands. Geonhak glanced at the TV screen. Seoho was playing some first-person shooter, mowing down Cronenberg-esque monsters in some desert hellscape. “How was work?” Seoho asked, not taking his eyes off the screen.

“Fine,” Geonhak said, sliding his feet into his slippers by the door. “How’s… whatever you’re playing?”

“Doom,” Seoho said. “It’s good. A big demon killed me like, just a few minutes ago.”

“Oh, those are demons?” Geonhak took a bottle of banana milk out of the fridge, stabbing through the foil lid with a straw. He made his way to the sofa. Seoho’s legs curled up, making a space for Geonhak to sit down. “Where are you?”

“On Mars.” Seoho adjusted, propping himself up on his left elbow. “They opened a portal to Hell and now there are demons on Mars so I have to kill them. Or something like that. Why didn’t you bring me a banana milk?”

“I’m not psychic, hyung.”

“Become psychic,” Seoho demanded. “Go get me one, please.”

Geonhak scoffed. “Pause the game and get your own, lazy ass.”

Seoho rolled his eyes, but paused his game nonetheless. He tossed the blanket over Geonhak’s head as he got up from the sofa, giggling at the trainer’s annoyance. “You know, I heard this game started out as one of the first ever PC shooters like, 30 years ago or something. Amazing how far it’s come. I wonder what it looked like back then.”

“Probably looked like your butt,” Geonhak grumbled, straightening his hair. The blanket had messed it up. 

“It probably  _ did  _ look like my butt!” Seoho blurted as he opened the refrigerator door. “Graphics back then sucked, didn’t they?”

“I don’t know.” Geonhak sipped his banana milk. “I’m not that old.”

“Same.” Seoho flopped back down on the sofa with his own bottle of milk. “Isn’t banana milk too sugary for you?”

“I can break the rules once in a while,” Geonhak said. “I might even need a beer or a shot of soju after what I did today.”

Seoho leaned back. “Tough day?”

“Dongju’s been bugging me for nudes, so… I kind of sent one? From the locker room at work? I should be in trouble for it but nobody saw me.”

Seoho’s eyes widened and he swallowed a big gulp of banana milk. Deflating a little, he said, “I haven’t seen you naked in ages.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Geonhak laughed, throwing the blanket back over his roommate. Seoho giggled. “I just don’t know what possessed me to actually do it.”

“You like him,” Seoho said, looking like a talking blanket. “Did you worry he’d stop going out with you if you didn’t start putting out soon?” Geonhak shrugged. “I can’t see you. Are you still here? You’re very quiet.”

“I’m here,” Geonhak confirmed. “I don’t know. He didn’t say much after I sent it.”

“Maybe he doesn’t like your cock.”

“Seoho…” Geonhak warned.

“Maybe he  _ really  _ likes your cock!”

“Dude-”

“Maybe he’s afraid of your cock!”

“Why would he be afraid of it?” Geonhak asked. “He’s been begging to see it.”

“Doesn’t mean it’s not an intimidating piece of meat,” Seoho said, finally pulling the blanket off of himself. “I was a little intimidated the first couple of times.”

“You pounced on me!”

“Yeah. I got over it.” Seoho grinned his usual grin, scrunching his eyes into little crescents and bearing pearly white teeth. “Invite him over. I want to meet Dongju. I’ll even pay for dinner. And do we want beer or something too?”

“No,” Geonhak said. “I had a beer on my second date with Dongju-yah and I swear I still feel bloated.” He snatched Seoho’s phone off the low table and gave it a gentle toss. Seoho fumbled it in his hands, got a grip on it, and unlocked the screen. “Dongju likes pizza.”

* * *

Geonhak answered the door, pulling his small boyfriend into a tight hug and pecking his cheek. “Take your shoes off,” he instructed. Dongju toed his sneakers off at the door and followed Geonhak to the sofa. He swept an arm out, gesturing at Seoho. “Our benefactor on this lovely evening, and your gaming party’s newest member, Seoho.”

Seoho took that as his cue, standing up and wrapping his arms around Dongju. “You’re so much cuter in person,” he said.

“I’m not cute,” Dongju protested, squirming in Seoho’s grip. The taxi driver released him and stepped back.

“I ordered a couple of pizzas, some hot wings, and some garlic bread,” Seoho said. “I hope that’s to your liking.”

“Your apartment is huge.” Dongju looked around, eyes scanning over the beige walls, taking everything in. “You even have room for a dining table with chairs. That’s crazy. How many bedrooms?”

“Two,” Geonhak said. “One bathroom. This living room and dining area, the little kitchen, and there’s a room through those slotted sliding doors with our bins and washing machine. It’s not really that big, it’s just spacious.”

“Spacious means big, Hakkie,” Dongju said, rolling his eyes. 

“You know what I mean,” Geonhak said. “It doesn’t have a lot of rooms. It just has a lot of room.”

“Dongju-yah,” Seoho beckoned, sitting down on the sofa again. “Come and play a game with me until the food gets here. I’ve got Cuphead and I could totally use a co-op partner. Geonhak doesn’t play with me.”

Geonhak took up the space next to Seoho and patted his thighs. “Bambi, come sit in my lap,” he cooed. Dongju obeyed and Geonhak snaked his arms around the smaller boy’s waist. “You’re like a feather,” he mumbled, letting his forehead rest on Dongju’s shoulder.

“Do you want the clear controller or the rose gold controller?” Seoho asked.

“Rose gold?” Dongju replied, though it sounded more like a question. Seoho handed over the metallic pink Dualshock and fired up the PS4 once again, selecting Cuphead from the main menu screen. “Isn’t this game supposed to be like, really hard?”

“Oh, it’s Dark Souls hard!” Seoho squealed delightedly. “You’re gonna love it. We’re probably not getting past the first level, to be honest. You wanna be Cuphead or Mugman?”

“Mugman. I like blue.”

* * *

“... So then, Geonhak went tumbling off this bridge and into the mud!” Seoho said through a mouthful of spicy chicken. “It was hilarious! I mean, the bridge was purposely unstable, but I had never actually seen anyone fall off it before. Try to get really good at balancing before you have to enlist, kid. You’re gonna need it so you don’t eat shit like your boyfriend did.”

“Basic training sucked,” Geonhak said, shaking his head. He rested his elbow on the dining table and placed his chin on his hand. “The worst part wasn’t even being handed a gun. The worst part was being naturally good at shooting it. I could have gone my whole life without knowing I’m a good shot and been perfectly happy.”

“Isn’t that a good thing?” Dongju asked.

Geonhak sighed and picked up another slice of pizza, plopping it on his plate. “No. If it ever comes down to it, where active warfare breaks out and we get taken off reserve, they’re gonna put a gun in my hands again. And I’m scared to death of killing someone. To have that on my conscience for the rest of my life is… just unimaginable.” He took a bite of his pizza, pulling a long string of cheese. “Can we change the subject? This is really bringing my mood down.”

“Sorry,” Dongju said. “What should we talk about?”

“I gave a drunk girl a ride home last night and she wanted my number!” Seoho blurted. “She was like, just barely old enough to drink. I asked her why she was trying to pick up her taxi driver and she said I seemed responsible.”

“You’re responsible enough,” Geonhak said. “I don’t know if I would trust you to like, look after a child on your own.”

“Why?” Seoho whined.

“Because  _ you’re  _ a child,” Geonhak replied. “The kid would be like, ‘I’m gonna go sledding down the street!’ And you’d be all, ‘Sounds fun! I’m in!’ And then you would just both die and what would I do without you?”

“Probably have a more peaceful life,” Seoho cracked.

“There’s no way he’s that nuts,” Dongju said, jabbing a thumb at Seoho. “Absolutely no way.”

“I’d bet 10,000 won on it,” Geonhak joked. “Have more food, Bambi. There’s a ton.”

“You sound like my mother,” Dongju laughed. He snatched a piece of pepperoni off Geonhak’s slice and plopped it on his tongue.

“Yah!” Geonhak protested.

“My boyfriend,” Dongju began, “my pepperoni.”

Seoho leaned forward and gazed at Dongju. “I definitely see why Geonhak calls you Bambi,” he said. “Such dreamy eyes. If I go on Tinder, do you think I can find a boy with pretty eyes too?”

“If you go on Tinder, I think you can find lots of spambots and married men,” Geonhak said. “Just like I did.”

Geonhak cleared the table after the three finished eating. Seoho and Dongju returned to the sofa together, ready to start another level on Cuphead. Despite the game’s best efforts, they actually had managed to pass the first level. 

After sorting the recycling from the food waste, Geonhak wiped down the dining table with a damp cloth and pushed all the chairs in. He flopped down next to Dongju, making the lighter boy bounce a little on the sofa cushion.  _ Cute.  _ Geonhak put an arm around Dongju’s shoulders and quietly watched the sidescrolling adventure on the TV screen, wincing whenever one of their characters would die and need to be revived by the other. After three attempts at the same level, Dongju set the controller down in his lap and leaned into Geonhak. “I’ve never died so much in a game before,” he muttered.

“It’s ridiculous,” Seoho agreed. “You want me to let you have some time alone together?”

Dongju’s gaze swiveled to Geonhak’s face, staring up at him questioningly. “We’ll just go to my room,” Geonhak said. “I haven’t shown it to you yet.” He tapped his index finger against the tip of Dongju’s nose. “Would you like to see my bedroom?”

“You guys have fun,” Seoho said with a wink. “I’ll just turn the TV up louder.”

Geonhak’s room had sage green walls and dark blue bedding. There was a desk in one corner, a pile of unwashed clothing on the chair. The closet door was wide open and he rushed over to slide it shut. It banged against the frame and Geonhak winced. “It’s cozy,” Dongju said, carefully planting himself on the edge of Geonhak’s bed. “I expected a bare mattress on the floor.”

“What kind of man do you think I am?” Geonhak scolded as he gently closed the bedroom door. “I like being cozy.” He moved to stand in front of Dongju, placing his hands on the smaller boy’s shoulders. Dongju opened his legs and gripped Geonhak’s waist, pulling him closer. Suddenly, Geonhak could feel every time his heart beat. He bent over, slotting their lips together, and felt Dongju’s hands curl into fists, twisting up the fabric of his soft cotton tee. The living room TV rose in volume as Geonhak’s hands moved to cup Dongju’s cheeks. He pulled back, nuzzling his nose against the younger boy’s forehead and planting a soft kiss there. 

“Wanna fool around?” Dongju suggested mischievously. “Sounds like your roommate won’t hear us.” His hands crept beneath Geonhak’s shirt, warm and just a little nervous. Geonhak could tell. They were just slightly clammy and they trembled gently against his skin. Geonhak swore he saw a mixture of hope and lust in Dongju’s eyes; he’d be lying if he said he didn’t feel the same way. Trailing his fingers along Dongju’s sharp jaw, Geonhak shook his head and watched Dongju’s gaze drop. “Why? I’m not that handsome?”

Geonhak gave Dongju a sad smile as his eyes scanned every centimeter of the boy’s face. Gem-like eyes, a fairly prominent nose, and plush lips were rounded out by dimpled cheeks that had gone rosy from embarrassment or excitement, though Geonhak wasn’t sure which one at that point. Gently, he tipped Dongju over onto his back, crawling over him and pressing one little peck to Dongju’s nose. “You’re so handsome,” Geonhak assured him. “I like you so much, Son Dongju.”

“Then quit the mixed messages and play with me!” Dongju whined.  _ Mixed messages?  _ “Nobody sends nudes without wanting to fuck.”

“Bambi,” Geonhak purred. “Ground Rules first. I’m assuming you like to bottom?”

“Hell no!” Dongju thrust his fists into Geonhak’s shoulders. “I’m a top!”

Geonhak was speechless for a few seconds, staring down at his tiny boyfriend. Finally, he said, “You… you are?”

Dongju deflated. “No. I’m just teasing. But I know what I like and I can be mean if I don’t get it.”

“How mean?” Geonhak whispered, lowering his head. His lips brushed against Dongju’s mouth.

“I’ll bite you,” Dongju said.

Geonhak closed in further, mumbling against Dongju’s lips, “What if I like it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sending them both to horny jail.


	11. Noisy

“What if I like it?” Dongju felt Geonhak’s voice vibrate against his lips. The trainer’s knees dug divots into the mattress on either side of Dongju’s hips, his spine arched like a cat as his mouth crashed against Dongju’s in a bruising kiss. Dongju’s hands were still balled into fists, pressed against Geonhak’s broad shoulders. He couldn’t suppress his moan of surprise and pleasure when Geonhak’s tongue slipped between their lips, shyly tasting him. Dongju was impatient. He wasn’t there for Geonhak’s gentle kitten tongue lapping against the roof of his mouth. Placing one hand on the back of Geonhak’s neck and tangling the other in the trainer’s hair, Dongju opened his mouth wide, as if to devour the older man.

At first, Geonhak gasped and resisted. He quickly melted against Dongju, adjusting to the more aggressive kiss. Dongju would have smiled if he could. One of Geonhak’s hands moved to the side of Dongju’s face and he pinched Dongju’s earlobe between his thumb and index finger, earning a louder moan. Geonhak pulled back. The kiss broke with a wet pop and Dongju stared up at Geonhak, who was already looking absolutely ruined. His narrow eyes were heavily lidded, the pupils blown as he met Dongju’s gaze. His full lips were slick and red. “How about now?” Dongju breathed.

“Aren’t we still discussing the rules?” Geonhak panted. He squeezed Dongju’s earlobe again, sending a wave of pleasure through Dongju’s body.  _ Who knew my ears were so sensitive?  _ “How do you feel about condoms?”

“Hate them,” Dongju grumbled. “But if it makes you feel safer, I can tolerate them. Just use extra lube. They can feel so abrasive otherwise.”

“It’s just, you know, I’ve had a few partners,” Geonhak said sheepishly. “Three or four in the past year. I’d like to keep you safe. Do you have questions for me?” Geonhak’s fingers on Dongju’s ear became gentle, tugging and rubbing the soft skin. Dongju thought if he kept it up much longer, he might come right then and there. 

“How hard?” Dongju rasped. Geonhak’s head tilted like a confused puppy. “How hard can I scratch?” Dongju continued. “And bite? How aggressive can I be? If I want to drag you to this room, shove you down on the mattress, and strip you bare, can I do that?”

“If you’ll cuddle with me after.” Geonhak’s soft whisper made Dongju’s heart flutter. “I don’t care how many scrapes and bruises you leave just as long as you stay.”

“Aishi,” Dongju cursed, turning his head and pulling his ear out of Geonhak’s grip. “You really know how to cheese it up.”

“I’m sorry,” Geonhak said, dipping his face into the crook of Dongju’s neck. “I like you. And it sucks, but I’m willing to be whatever you need me to be. If you just want something casual, I can dial it back. I probably don’t need to feel so much.”

_ Fuck.  _ Now Geonhak’s feelings were wounded. “If… If it helps at all,” Dongju began, “I’m no longer sure I want to be too casual with you. I still don’t know exactly what I want but I think you might be it.”

Geonhak lifted his head and looked into Dongju’s eyes again. “What do you want right now?” he asked. “Right at this moment, what will make you happy?”

“I want to get off with you,” Dongju blurted. “I don’t care how we do it. This is the slowest I’ve ever taken things with a man and it’s driving me crazy because I’ve never wanted anyone more.”

“What do you need me to do for you?” Geonhak’s breath teased against Dongju’s lips as the boy pulled him close again. Geonhak talked like all he wanted was to satisfy Dongju, playing right into the power kink the younger twin had harbored for years. Dongju sucked Geonhak’s spit-slicked lower lip into his mouth and nipped at it with his teeth. The blond’s eyes widened as he exhaled a deep moan. “I don’t care what it is,” he said, freeing his lip and brushing his hair back off his forehead. “I don’t even care if I don’t get to come. What do you want, Bambi?”

_ Oh, God. Can I really ask for anything?  _ “Take…”  _ Take what? Me?  _ “Take off your pants at least,” Dongju demanded. “If you take too long, I’ll break you.” He clenched his fist around the hair at the back of Geonhak’s head, pulling. “Got it?”

“H-holy shit,” Geonhak stammered. “Got it.” 

Dongju released his grip and scooted into the middle of the bed, sitting up with his legs crossed while he watched the show. Dongju’s eyes caught the hem of Geonhak’s shirt and followed it up and over his head. Geonhak’s blush covered him from the tips of his ears to the middle of his chest. Dongju resisted the urge to reach for Geonhak’s toned body. He couldn’t crack and seem desperate. Resistance became so, so much harder when Geonhak’s lower body was exposed. That cock was far more enticing in person, already flushed red and swollen. “A-aren’t you taking anything off?”

“Can’t I just enjoy the view for a moment?” Dongju purred. He tried not to let Geonhak know his hands were beginning to tremble from the strain of controlling himself. “All right, I’m not all muscles and sinew like you are, so don’t laugh at me or I’ll bite.”

Dongju maintained eye contact as he unbuttoned his shirt. Geonhak’s lips curved into a gentle smile. “You look great, Bambi,” he said softly as Dongju dropped his shirt over the edge of the bed and onto the floor.

Dongju scoffed, refusing eye contact. “Fucking good,” he mumbled as he lowered onto his back and unfastened his belt. The moment he pushed his clothes down off his hips, Geonhak joined him on the bed, kissing deeply and palming Dongju’s cock in one huge, warm hand. Dongju kicked his pants off the rest of the way and pulled Geonhak on top, where the trainer instinctively rocked back and forth against Dongju’s hip, smearing drops of precum against their skin without ever releasing Dongju’s lips.  _ Aren’t you going to fuck me?  _ A voice inside Dongju’s mind was begging for more. 

Geonhak’s lips left Dongju’s at last, trailing down his neck and collarbone, sucking at his chest and shoulders. Dongju moaned and arched into Geonhak’s mouth, tangling his fingers in sweaty blond hair. Geonhak flattened his tongue against Dongju’s body, starting with his nipple and licking his way down below Dongju’s navel. Dongju shuddered as that tongue pressed against the base of his cock, licking slowly upwards until Geonhak was tickling his tip. “Fuck!” Dongju gasped, the first coherent word he’d uttered since Geonhak started working his magic. He pulled the hair he held in his fist, forcing Geonhak to look him in the eye. “What the fuck are you doing?”

“Getting you off,” Geonhak said simply, gently pushing Dongju’s hand away. “That’s what you wanted, isn’t it?” He repositioned Dongju’s legs, spreading them and lifting Dongju’s knees. His hands engulfed Dongju’s ass as his thumbs pressed into the space behind his balls, releasing and pressing in again and again. Dongju gripped the blanket and bit his lip to suppress anything louder than the small moan that escaped. “You like that, huh?” He pressed his lips to Dongju’s tip and parted them, sucking Dongju’s entire length into his mouth as he lowered his head. Dongju was seeing stars with Geonhak sucking him off and pressing into him in alternating motions. He couldn’t hold back anymore, dropping his jaw and crying out, in what he thought was a whiny and vulnerable noise.

One of Geonhak’s hands left him and Dongju took advantage, lowering his leg and letting it relax against the bed. Geonhak had taken that hand away to pleasure himself. Dongju could tell by the way the trainer’s breath hitched and he moaned, sending soft vibrations all along the length of Dongju’s cock. “H-hakkie,” Dongju breathed, arching his back and forcing himself deeper into Geonhak’s mouth. “So close.”

Dongju had heard that he should always warn his partner before coming during a blowjob. It was just common courtesy. The way Geonhak’s “mhmm” rumbled against the tip of his cock sent him off the edge and he wailed loudly, calling out Geonhak’s name as his cum spilled into the blond’s mouth. The pressure of Geonhak’s thumb released and Dongju lowered his other leg as well, watching the trainer lift his head and swallow. “You taste good,” he whispered through swollen lips, smiling at Dongju before buckling and letting out a moan of his own. He laid his head on Dongju’s chest and flopped over on his side, still tugging at his own cock.

Dongju gently ran his fingers through Geonhak’s hair, watching as Geonhak masturbated fervently. “God, that’s hot,” he breathed, popping the tip of his thumb into Geonhak’s mouth. Geonhak nipped at it as he came, painting Dongju’s stomach and chest. 

“Are you satisfied?” Geonhak asked as soon as his mouth was free. 

“This time,” Dongju replied, trying to sound nonchalant, not like he was utterly ruined. “Sucking my cock won’t cut it next time.”

“Next time, I will eat your ass like a buffet and fuck you onto the floor,” Geonhak panted.

“Don’t make promises you won’t keep,” Dongju warned. Geonhak shot him a glare and Dongju grinned. “Clean me up. I’m all sticky because of you.”

* * *

Dongju took a ride home from Seoho, who was on his way out to pick up his taxi and get to work for the night anyway. He watched Seoul pass by in a blur out the passenger’s side window. Seoho knew what he was doing behind the wheel, having loads of experience driving military vehicles as well as plain old civilian cars and taxis. He was such a comfortable driver, it made Dongju a little nervous as they shot around corners and wove between vehicles on the road. 

“Did you guys have fun?” Seoho’s voice startled Dongju. He jumped, tearing his eyes away from the lights streaking past outside. Seoho chuckled. “I just mean, I heard a little of what went on. So unless he was giving you the most incredible massage, which I doubt, it sounds like you had a good night.”

“I-” Dongju began hesitantly. 

“He’s good, isn’t he?” Seoho giggled, patting Dongju’s knee. “I don’t know where his skill came from. I don’t ask, you know?”

“Wait, you too?” Dongju turned his head, staring at the driver. Seoho grinned and nodded, slingshotting around another corner. “God, how many guys have fucked my boyfriend?”

“He’s not your first, is he?”

“My first actual boyfriend, yes,” Dongju said. “I’ve had sex before. And we didn’t even  _ have  _ sex! He sucked me off.”

“Then does it matter how many he’s had?”

“Are you one of the three or four partners he’s had this year?”

“Yeah,” Seoho said, finally turning onto the block where Dongmyeong’s apartment was. “We did it a few times, actually. We have this agreement when we’re both single. Does that bother you?”

_ Maybe, a little. Yes.  _ “No, it’s fine.” Dongju unfastened his seatbelt as Seoho pulled up to the curb. 

Seoho grabbed Dongju’s arm, gently holding him in place. “Before you go leaping out of my car and refusing to ever text him back again,” he began, “he lied. He’s had two partners all year. I’m one, and I’m clean. I’ve got documentation from the clinic to prove it. I get tested. Anyway, I’m glad he found you.” Seoho’s grip relaxed. “You seem really sweet. I hope you come over again soon. We’ve got a lot of Cuphead left to play.”

“Hyung, that game is hell,” Dongju laughed. “I’ll come back and play with you.”

“And keep my friend happy?” Seoho asked. His gaze was soft and he rubbed his thumb against Dongju’s upper arm. “I like him best when he’s smiling.”

Dongju nodded once before getting out of the car, waving as he made his way to the apartment building’s entrance. Seoho stayed at the curb, watching, and only drove away when Dongju was inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is the first day of my spring semester! Yay! (Boo!) I'll do my best to keep the story updated.  
> By special request, I also have a Ravnwoong oneshot in the works for this universe.  
> The smut took me three days to write, so I hope you liked it.


	12. Contracted

_ Toasted bread. Bacon, eggs, avocado. Another toasted bread. Bite.  _ Geonhak chewed his breakfast slowly, eyes fixed on his phone screen. Dongju had video called him from the convenience store and was leaning forward on the counter, wrinkling his apron and staring into Geonhak’s soul as he yammered on. “...so I just don’t see why everyone has to ask me about you, or us, all the fucking time! What are we, married?” Dongju huffed and pouted.  _ Cute. Bite. _

“How’s work going?” Geonhak asked, muffled by his mouthful of food.

“It’s quiet and boring and your sandwich looks really good.” Dongju perked up and glanced around, then lowered his head and his voice. “And frankly, customers kind of suck. The only people who show up during the morning shift are office workers who don’t care to talk, and sometimes that drama actor, Ju Harin. I think it’s really true what they say about famous people being weird, ‘cause he’s got some really specific tastes.”

“Such as?”

“Banana chocolate protein shakes?” Dongju’s video skipped a few times as he exasperatedly threw his arms up, but the audio stayed clear. “I’m all for chocolate-covered bananas, you know, but as a protein shake? That just sounds nasty, right? Did you know his agency turned down a supporting role in a drama with  _ Lee Dong Wook  _ so he could be in whatever superhero movie he’s doing? I mean, I get it. He can get internationally famous or whatever. But, man, if I was an actor? I’d consider that like, the pinnacle of modern drama. I want your sandwich.”

“But then Ju Harin wouldn’t be the hottest guy on the screen,” Geonhak argued. 

“I guess this is where we disagree.” Dongju’s head popped up and he bowed to someone, cheerfully singing, “Annyeonghaseyo!” He returned his attention to the phone. “I should go, Hakkie. I’ll talk to you later?”

“Sure, Bambi,” Geonhak chuckled. “Don’t get fired.” He hung up the call and stuffed the remainder of his sandwich in his mouth. Two more hours until work.

* * *

Dongmyeong stepped into the trainers’ office with an armload of paperwork, pushing the door with his hip. “Hey, Adonis,” he said teasingly. “I need your autograph.” He slapped a thick packet of papers down on Geonhak’s desk.

“The hell?” Geonhak’s eyes grew wide as he lifted some of the pages and let them cascade down flat again. “What is this document?”

“A certain showbiz manager stopped in to drop this off, asking for the best trainer I could think of.” Dongmyeong leaned against the doorframe, casually picking at his nails. “You sign this, you get to be Ju Harin’s  _ personal  _ personal trainer. That means more money for you, but you have to show up earlier in the day to work with him.” Geonhak folded his hands atop the packet, feeling a little overwhelmed by it all. “Take it home and look it over. They’re giving you a week to respond.”

So that’s exactly what he did. Geonhak took the contract home with him, careful not to crease it or marr it in any way, and pored over it while he drank cup after cup of hot green tea. Seoho was just across the low table, lying on the sofa again, thumbs pounding away at the buttons on his PS4 controller. An explosion sounded from the TV speakers behind Geonhak’s back. “So,” Seoho began, not taking his eyes off the screen, “you gonna take the job?”

“I don’t know, hyung,” Geonhak replied. He lifted his fourth… or fifth?... steaming cup of green tea to his lips and sipped carefully so as not to burn his mouth. “It says if I sign this, they’ll be sending me a nondisclosure agreement later on so I can’t spill the beans to anyone about Ju Harin’s new role. It sounds a little fishy.”

“It sounds big,” Seoho argued. He lowered his voice, as if anyone else could hear their conversation. “I heard he’s working on something with Marvel. Of course, that’s just a rumor. But what if he is? Kim Geonhak, personal trainer to the stars. It’s got a nice ring to it.”

“I suppose it does.” Geonhak picked up his pen and twirled it in his fingers. “Aishi… I don’t know, hyung.”

“Just scribble your name down on the line. You know, right on the page where they give you the Hong Gildong example. Do they give you a Hong Gildong example or do you have to just guess where your signature should go?”

“It’s on the very last page,” Geonhak mumbled.

“Great. See? You know what to do. Do it.” Seoho’s eyes widened. “God… fuck. That was cheap and now I’m dead. What kind of AI enemy just hides on a ledge and waits for your player character to show up so it can annihilate you?”

“That one, apparently.” Geonhak spun his pen again, losing his grip and flinging it at Seoho. “Sorry!” he blurted as the cheap plastic pen struck Seoho’s cheek.

“I’d confiscate this if you didn’t need it to sign your contract,” Seoho joked, tossing the pen back across the table. “You  _ are  _ signing it, right?”

“Well, if it’s good enough for Hong Gildong, it’s good enough for me.” Geonhak uncapped the pen, letting the tip hover just millimeters above the page. He nervously drew invisible loops, trying to line up perfectly with the line labeled  _ “Signature - Please sign with blue ink.” _

“You know you have to put the pen on the paper before it’ll write anything,” Seoho said.

“I fucking know!” Geonhak spat. He took a deep breath. “I know. Thank you, hyung. I didn’t mean to snap at you. I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Seoho said, setting his controller on the table. “You want some of the stress relief lotion my mom gave me? It smells like eucalyptus and tea.”

“I don’t like lotion.” Geonhak hastily scribbled his name on the signature line. “It’s too slimy.”

“Your butt’s too slimy,” Seoho shot back.

Geonhak laughed. “What? My butt’s too… Yah! You’re a pabo if I ever met one.”

“And now that your name’s on that, what do you have to do with it?” Seoho sat up and pointed at the contract on the table.

“I’ll keep it very safe tonight. Tomorrow, I’ll drop it off on Dongmyeong’s desk and it becomes his problem.”

* * *

Geonhak wasn’t sure what caused it. It was probably the stress. The zit forming on his chin was too fresh and tender to squeeze and he pouted at it in the mirror after brushing his teeth at bedtime.  _ Bastard skin,  _ he thought, sticking a star-shaped hydrocolloid patch on it. Hopefully, that would help a little bit and he wouldn’t go to work with an angry red pimple. 

Laying his hand on the contract on his bedside table one last time, Geonhak sat on his bed and wiped his glasses with a soft cloth. He set them down on top of the contract, tucked himself beneath the blankets, and fell into a nervous, restless sleep.

By morning, Geonhak knew something was wrong. Warm sunlight was streaming through the window, gently prodding him awake, and this meant he had overslept. He had just enough time to put his contacts in, dress himself, and toast a slice of bread. 

Seoho was up, stocking the fridge with energy drinks he’d evidently picked up from the mart while Geonhak slept. Geonhak wrinkled his nose. “You know those are terrible for you,” he said.

“Yeah,” Seoho agreed. “But I need the energy to game. Why are you still here? Shouldn’t you be on your way in?”

“I overslept.” Geonhak dropped a slice of whole grain bread into the slot in the toaster. “Toss me one of my juices.”

“You want the orange kind?” Seoho asked. “Or the green kind, or the purple kind, or the red kind?”

“I don’t care,” Geonhak said. “Orange.”

Seoho passed the little square bottle of viscous orange liquid to Geonhak, who unscrewed the cap and took a long drink while he waited for his toast. It tasted mostly like orange and mango, with undercurrents of carrot and ginger. When his toast popped up, Geonhak capped the juice bottle. He tucked his contract under his arm, scooped up the bottle and the toast, and made for the door. “Caveman, wait!” Seoho called. Geonhak growled as he turned around. “You know what? Never mind. It’s not urgent. Have a good day at work.”

* * *

Geonhak slapped the contract down on the front desk as he dashed inside, startling poor Dongmyeong, who was focused on rearranging the trainers’ schedules for the week. “Did you sign it?” the redhead asked, leafing through the contract.

“I did,” Geonhak confirmed.

“Wonderful,” Dongmyeong muttered. “I get to reconfigure the week again.” He slipped the contract into a manila envelope, labeled with what Geonhak assumed was Ju Harin’s manager’s name. “There’s a star on your face, by the way. If you’re trying to start a new trend, I recommend putting it somewhere other than the middle of your chin. You look ridiculous.”

“Ah, fuck,” Geonhak breathed, picking at the hydrocolloid patch. “I forgot to take this off. I overslept and ran here in a hurry.”

“It’s fine, Starface. I won’t tell anybody. Take it off in the bathroom though. I’m not into so-called satisfying pimple videos. I’d hate to see it in person.” He turned back to the computer and began scratching out a schedule plan on a piece of office paper. “Go on, Orion.”

“I’m going!” Geonhak cried, making his way to the door leading to the workout room. “Don’t be a brat.”

“Shut up, NASA.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry! I rewrote this four or five times because I wasn't satisfied with it. And my work schedule got heavier, so that's great. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the triumphant return of Stardust!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! Don't be shy to talk to me. I always write back. :)  
> \- Rose


End file.
